


Warm Silver

by Sonofashepard



Series: Warm Silver [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Art, Café, College, Counselling, Depression, Drama, Eventual Smut, Everyday Life, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Help, Hospital, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Illness, Mentioned Character Death, Night Terrors, PTSD, Sadness, Session, Sexual Tension, Sleepless nights, Smut, Smutty stuff, Support, Well - Freeform, almost the same age, angsty smut, cheesy attempt at being funny, french stuff, im so not sorry, sorta slow build, terrible memories, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after the accident, Eren Yeager still has terrible dreams. Terrible memories of the girl that had been in the car. The girl that he had killed.<br/>But one day, when a short ravens strides into his Cafe, Eren's world flips upside down.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries Dx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I woke up one morning and though.... Omg, I should write that down. Sadly this is off my phone so if there are any mistakes please don't get angry xc  
> ~Disclaimer~: I own nothing but the plot
> 
> ~Warning~: slight PTSD trigger? I think

_Tires squealed against concrete, the honking of a horn drown out by a scream. Glass shattered, metal crunched, and the sound of skin slapping against plastic filled the air. Darkness followed silence, along with claustrophobia and fear._

Drip. _The black faded, my lids sagging as the hazy world can back, my brain swimming as I glanced around, my eyes the only part of me able to move._ Drip. _Out of the corner of my eye, crimson covered flesh. Panic. I opened my mouth to speak, to fantically spill words. But nothing would come out. The cold, blank green irises that stared back at me silenced me. Death. My stomach churned, my heart clenching in fear and panic, my lungs shutting off as I stared at the red liquid dripping from her cheeks._

 

I sat up up screaming, my turquoise eyes out of focus as I screeched, my sweaty palms clutching the damp sheets. 

Beeping. That's the sound that had me blinking and taking in the fact that I was in my bed, not in a car seat. My cold fingers pressed flush against my chest, my joints bending as I dug my nails into my flesh, the physical pain dragging me farther out of the dream. My heart felt clutched in a fist as I reached for my cell phone. I unlocked it, searched through the contacts, then pressed it to my ear as it rang, my breathing stuttering as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Eren? What's wrong? It's early, did something happen?" The silky voice drawled through the speaker, my heart imediately loosening.

"Dream." I mumbled, still unable to breath properly, or speak.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to come over? Armin's right down the hall." She sounded slight frantic as she spoke, her voice shaking in both worry and pity. 

"Mikasa, I'll be alright..." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes only to open them when green eyes flashed through my mind. "I... Just needed to hear you." I whimpered, my nails pressing into my flesh again, pain radiating from my skin. 

"Okay..." Mikasa said through a strained voice, obviously worried. 

"I'm better now... Thank you." I listened to her hum, a sigh of my own slipping through my lips. "I have to get up and get ready for work." I swung my legs over the bed. "I'll text you , 'Kasa." I listened to her response of 'love you' before I pressed the end button.

Groaning, I stood up, the last bit of panic and fear trickling from my heart as I stretched, looking into the mirror. My chest was bare, two patterns of crescent moons pressed into my sternum. My eyes lingered on a diagonal scar that dug across my stomach, my breath hitching as I glared at the jagged pink flesh, anger bubbling in my veins. Forcing myself away, I turned to the bathroom, starting my morning routine with a slight vigor.

Two years ago, I had been caught up in a terrible crash, involving three cars and a large tanker. I had been driving, unable to stop when the accident had occured. I had been the only one from the wreckage that lived, yet, I wasn't the only person in my car. 

The paramedics had dug me from my car, seeing that I was conscious and aparently repeating something over and over. They had told me that it wasn't my fault my passenger had died. One man told me that even if I had been able to hit my break, it wouldn't have mattered much, and I still would have been caught up in the accident. 

Her name was Mina Carolina, and she was two years my junior. I was only twenty at the time. It had been her graduation night. She had just gotten out of high school, and I, being her practical brother, took her out for dinner. Except, we never made it to the restaurant. 

Mina had died instantly, her skull crushed by impact. I walked away with a fractured wrist, a broken ankle, and the ugly, permenant scar on my abdomen. It was all my fault, yet I was the one to get out alive. 

My shrink called it survivor's guilt. I called it a mistake.

.-._.-.

 I had arrived at work ten minutes early, the doors yet to be opened. I unlocked the employee entrance, the frosty morning air nipping at my ears and freezing my fingers. 

The door closed behind me, warm air enveloping me like a hug. I smiled to myself, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, the sweet smell of sugar and coffee filling my nostrils. 

I got to work imediately, clocking in at the early time and quickly cleaning the counters, brewing the coffee and setting the freshly baked sweets in the display before unlocking the entrance and flipping the 'Closed' to 'Open.' I knew the morning rush would be around soon enough, give about thirty minutes. I also knew that my first costumer was due any minute now.

I smiled inwardly at the ringing bell, greeting the bob of blonde hair with a wave of my hand, chuckling as his blue eyes glared into mine.

"Didn't sleep well, Armin?" I asked, laughing lightly as he groaned, nodding ever so slightly. "The usual." I really didn't need to ask, so I kept it a statement. Armin grunted heading to the bar and slumping onto a stool. 

I ran through the process of making his coffee, adding an extra pump of vanilla before smiling and setting it before him, leaning against the counter.

"So what happened today?" I asked, leaning against my arm I had propped up. 

"Nothing happened this morning. But that's the problem. I couldn't sleep at all!" He threw his arms into the air, sighing loudly as I grabbed his coffee, sipping it before looking up at me. "Extra vanilla?" He almost sounded shocked.

"Armin, you're my best friend. I don't think its that big of a problem to give an extra pump of vanilla." I chuckled, shaking my head lightly as I jestured for him to continue his story.

"Oh right." He took another sip, this time relishing in the extra vanilla. "The girl next door was begging to use my shower. Something about her's not having hot water or something. Anyway, I'm a nice guy so I said go ahead." He shook his head, and my eyebrows raised, curious on how this was going to turn out. "She took a long shower. About thirty minutes. And then, she came out and gave me a pitiful look, asking if she could stay the night!" I tilted my head, confused. 

"Why?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I'm getting there. Anyway, she said she hadn't been honest, and said her boyfriend had gotten mad and kicked her out. So, of course I felt bad and said she could sleep on the couch. Only then did I realize she only had a towel on." He blushed slightly, and I smirked.

"Did you bang?" I wiggled my brows, watching the disgusted look twist onto his face. 

"I hope you're joking. We both know I'm hella gay." I snorted, waving my hand for him to continue." Anyway. I let her borrow a pair of bottoms and a large shirt, and I set up her bed on the couch. i expected her to fall alseep, but no! Eren, I sat up all night hugging a crying girl unaware of why she was crying at all!" He groaned in frustration, slamming his forehead onto the counter. "All she would say was that 'I was being too nice.' and that 'she didn't deserve it.' It was so frustrating!" He sighed deeply, taking another sip as the door bell rang.

I sighed and stepped away from Armin, heading towards the register. A short man stood on the other side, his blueish silver eyes glaring into mine, his black undercut parted perfectly down the middle. His chin was straight yet soft, his lips pale and thin, his eyebrows straight and thin. He wore a black v-neck, Black jeans, and leather boots with studs and silver buckles that came up to his mid calf. He was donned in a leather jacket, and despite his size, he looked scary. 

"H-Hello, welcome to Maria's, what is it you'll be taking today?" I watched him smirk, and I knew I was blushing. 

"I'll have whatever you'll recomend." I blinked before nodding sharply ply and pointing shakng finger towards the 'Today's Special' chalk board. 

"That."

"Will it taste like shit?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if it did, sir."

"Levi."

"What?" He sighed, rolling his eyes as I slowly caught up. "oh." I mumbled, my face heating up again. 

"Well then hurry up with my order, brat." Levi said with a sigh, his eyes glancing at my name tag before he shuffled off, taking a seat in a booth near the edge of the cafe. My eyes followed him, before darting to Armin, who was staring at me with wide eyes. I shrugged and his eyes only grew, and I knew something was up. I ignored him though, turning around to make the coffee Levi had ordered.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out exactly who this Levi is. From Armin, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is chapter two, and I'm adding it now because no one should end something like the first chapter with a semi cliff hanger, right? hah.. Anyway, chapter two Once again I apologize for grammer mistakes. My computer is freezing up and I'm just winging not  
> ~Warning~: Panic attack accurance. If you have a problem with reading it, I advise you not to :/  
> ~Disclamier~: I don't own anything but the plot

I clicked the lid onto the paper cup, leaving the counter to deliver the drink to Levi's table. Silently I set it down, smiling slightly at him before turning my back, listening to him hum quietly before flipping a page of the book he had with him. I sighed before returning to the counter, leaning over it as Armin stared at me. I gave him a questioning look, forcing my eyes away from the black haired man, who had his back to me. Armin huffed, looking around before leaning forward and beckoning me to do the same. I closed some distance between up, turning my ear to him.

"Do you know who that is?" He asked frantically, his hand covering his mouth as he whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him, shaking my head in with a confused grimace on my lips. 

"No, who is it?" I whispered, my eyes flicking up to meet the back of Levi's head. 

"That's Levi freakin' Ackerman." He hissed, raising his eyebrows, trying to get me to pick up what he was putting down. I just shrugged, waiting for him to explain. 

"Eren. Ackerman." I nodded, my eyebrows still raised as I waited. 

"What abo-" I stopped, my jaw dropping as I registered the last name. Ackerman, as it the biggest name in the entire Trost district. Ackerman Corp. was a huge thing here, as well as all across the states. It was involved in all sorts of businesses, including the town's press station, Police force, and almost every school district. Let's not forget the hospitals. Ackerman was practically the mayor, without having to heed meetings and make announcements. "Wait.. But Ackerman Corporations belongs to Kenny Ackerman. Who's that?" I nodded towards Levi, my heart stumbling in its beating rhythm to catch his silvery eyes directed at me. Only then did I realize that I had stopped whispering. Armin cleared his throat, keeping his eyes down on the counter as Levi stood up, his leather boots squeaking against the floor. 

"I'm that dick head's son." Levi deadpanned, grabbing his supposed empty cup and trotting to the trash. "And since he practically owns this place, and I kind of liked that, put it on a tab or something." Levi smirked swinging his bag over his shoulder, his eyes darkening as he frowned. "Next time you want to talk about me, shit heads, talk to me." He snarled, trotting over to the door and pushing it open, the harsh winter wind blowing his ebony hair out of his face. 

"Eren." Armin whined, his eyes brimming with tears. "He could have killed us." I snorted at his comment, but my smile died down as Armin's face stayed the same. 

"Armin, his dad may own the entire city, but, he couldn't get away with murder." I chuckled, waiting for Armin to confirm it." He just sighed, shaking his head. "What?" 

"sometimes I swear you don't pay attention to anything." He huffed, grabbing his messenger bag and stood up. "I have to get to class. Maybe I'll tell you later. You have classes today?" He asked innocently, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I get off of work then head straight over to the campus." He nodded. "Wanna catch lunch together?" He shrugged and nodded again, before turning and slinking out the door. I took a deep breath and let it out, shaking my head as the thought of Levi Ackerman came into my head.  _What did you mean by that, Armin?_ The bell rang again, drawing me from my thoughts as I forced myself to smile. 

"Eren, sorry I'm late." A tall auburn haired male stood in the doorway, his sides heaving as from exhaustion. 

"Is there a reason behind it, Jean?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the left as he nodded, but before he could answer another boy joined his said, silently answering my question. 

"Oh. Hey Marco." I nodded towards the even taller one, his dark hair slightly tussled, a smile crinkling his freckled nose. I swear he was freckled Jesus. 

"Why hello Eren. Jean was over at my place last night." Jean's face turned pink, and I rolled my eyes, looking away to resist the urge to vomit.

"Figured." I mumbled, watching the two boys entire the cafe, Jean heading behind the counter and Marco sitting up where Armin had been minutes before. "How are you Marco? Can I get something for you?" I smiled, Marco nodding. I knew what he was having. It was Tuesday, and Marco had a practical coffee schedule that was kind of weird, but it made my job a lot easier. Today he always took the Cinnamon Sprinkled Cappuccino. Not only had I memorized his weekly coffee pattern, but I also made all of his drinks free. He wasn't an employee like Jean or me, but being in a relationship with the horse faced ginger had its upsides. 

I made the cup in silence, which only ended when Jean finally came out wearing a black apron, a mop bucket in his hand. He smiled at Marco, who had pulled out paperwork while added the cinnamon, placing the white cup in front of the freckled kid.

"What do you know about Levi Ackerman?" I asked with a bored tone in my voice, only to receive a strange look from Marco. "What? He came into the shop earlier and Armin was freaking out."

"Oh. Well all I know is that he's the adopted heir to Kenny Ackerman. I'm assuming you know who that is at least." I nodded, and he continued. "Rumor is that he lived on the streets for a while. He also goes to the University." Marco shrugged, looking back down at the paper while I blanched. 

"Wait... If he goes to the University why haven't I seen him around?" This time, Jean answered. 

"Most likely because you're a sophomore and he's a Senior." I nodded slowly, giving Jean a weird look. Both Jean and I were sophomores, Marco a Junior. Immediately I wanted to know everything about him. Of course, it was for research, of course. Nothing more. 

"I'm almost positive he's doing both writing and art for his major and minor. I don't know which is which though." I blinked. Writing? Art? Strange. I would have never put him in either of those subjects. 

"Yeah. Eren, aren't you minoring in art?" Jean asked, pausing his mopping to meet my eyes. I nodded sheepishly. 

"If you're so curious, why don't you try and talk to him at school? I mean.. He's rarely seen anywhere... But I think you being you could find a way to converse with him." Marco pitched in, placing his pen between his teeth and smiling up at me. I felt my cheeks heat up lightly and I looked away.

"I don't know guy-" 

"You know, I've heard he spends most of his time in the art studio that belongs to the school." Jean cut me off, slopping a wet mop onto the ground and sliding it around. I huffed.

"I don't think it's a-"

"Have you ever seen him around there? Don't you go there often?" Marco questioned, looking me in the eye as he did so. I rolled my eyes, anger flaring in my stomach. 

"Guys!" I hollered, Marco dropped his pen while Jean stopped moving. "I don't think it's a good idea to follow around Levi like a stalker. I just want to know why he scared Armin so bad." I exhaled, shaking my head as I mumbled my apologies to both of them, Marco accepting right away as Jean stayed silent. 

"It's probably because he used to be in a gang." Jean mumbled, and I choked.

"Jean, you know that's only a rumor." Marco scolded, shooting a glare at the ginger.

"A gang?" I breathed.

"That's what I heard."

"It's only a publicity stunt." 

Both Marco and Jean replied at the same time, causing me to sigh and raise up my hands. 

"Never mind." I groaned, listening to the door ring and a group of college students poured in, huffing from the cold. I stepped beck behind the counter, Jean pushing the mop back into the closet after placing down a 'wet floor ' sign and joined me behind the counter to help with the orders. Three girls ordered Pumpkin Spice Latte's, the single boy getting a black coffee. Me and Jean hurried to fill the orders, placing the cups on the counter, the boy grabbing them all and taking them to the table the girls had chosen. I sighed, watching them giggle and drink. 

Green eyes.

My heart clenched, my aqua eyes widening as I stared into the green orbs, my breath leaving me as I pressed against the counter, my knuckles turning white. My ears buzzed as I held the contact, unable to look away. Concern washed over the girls pale face, but I couldn't register it. All I could see was Mina. Mina laughing. Mina Smiling. Mina screaming. Dead green eyes. 

I felt arms on my shoulders, dragging me away from the counter. But, I was no longer in the cafe. I was being hauled out of the wreckage, sirens blaring in my ears. I was fading in and out, unable to breathe properly. 

"M-Mina." I whimpered, clutching onto the chest that held me close, shaking me slightly.

"Eren!" A gruff voice shouted at me, bringing me back to the cafe, almost like an anchor. "Eren snap out of it!" Familiar voice. Jean's voice. I jolted, clutching at my chest, fighting to breath. 

"C-Cant..." I gasped, Jean's hand instinctively moving to my back, rubbing comforting cirlces. Wait, no. That wasn't Jean's hand. I snapped my head to my left, Marco's face stricken with fear as he stared at me. 

"Come on Eren.. Breath dammit." Jean whispered as he laid me down on the table in the back room, removing my hand that had been clutched to my chest. Slowly my chest moved, my lungs expanding and the entire world came into focus around me. "That's it. Come on. Again." He demanded, relief flooding his words as he looked down at me. 

Slowly but surely I regained the ability to breath, taking giant breaths as the nightmare faded away,. I sat up, propping my body on my arms as Marco dragged jean away, obviously asking what was going on.I shivered, shaking away the thoughts as my heart loosened up,. I wiped away the tears that had sprung in my eyes, and jumped down from the table, taking deep breaths as I walked towards Jean and Marco. Jean gave me a sypathetic smile, and I couldn't help but thank him. Not only had he helped me through a panic attack, but he was the reason I was here today. 

Before the accident, me and horseface didn't want anything to do with each other. Sure, we had been through high school together, but that didn't mean shit when it came to whether or not we were friends. I mean, I didn't hate the guy, but we never really got along, in a matter of speaking. But, I wouldn't be standing her if it weren't for him. He was the person that saw the crash, dialled 911, and I was almost possitive he had clued the paremedics in on the fact that I was still alive. No, i didn't befriend him afterward just because he saved my life. Turned out he actaully cared for me deep down. He road to the hospital with me, and even stayed by my bedside. Mikasa told me he'd been bawling, and honestly, I didn't hold it agaisnt him. I would have done the same thing. Me and Jean may have our differences, but during the time I was bedridden, we found out that we had alot of the same preferences. I was honestly glad  Jean and I made up. He's a great friend to have around. And he's the only person that turely understands wahar I went through. He'd seen it first hand. 

"Hey, Eren, I called the manager, and she said you can go home if you'd like." Jean informed me with a saddened smile. I nodded, silently thanking him as i made my way to my cubby, pulling out my items and donning my jacket. I waved goodbye to both Jean and Marco, taking my exit through the Employee side door. 

I pulled out my phone, taking adeep breath. I still had about an hour and a half until my class would start, so I made up my mind and rushed off, heading towards the  psychiatrist building that stood several blocks down the street. 

I had remembered what my shrink had mentioned about my episodes, and I knew she'd want to know sooner than later. I rushed inside, sending a quick text to Armin stating that I was unsure if I could make it to lunch today. 

I stepped up to the counter, taking a deep breath, trying to steady my rapid heart beat. 

"name." The bored receptionist called out, filing through papers.

"Eren Yeager. Is Doctor Hange Zoe in today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ^~^ I want to know how you guys like it and if I should continue it :3  
> Also, before any controversy, I know that Min'as eyes are more of a blue, but I enjoy the thought of her with green eyes instead.. Honestly, I've seen her with blue, green, and brown eyes, so I just went with green.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a long conversation with Hange :3 Tiny bit of a back story as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up today to four new comments and it made me really happy :D also, 21 kudos already?! Thanks guys!! Here's chapter three. Hange is more serious this chapter, but her friendly awesomeness will be around soon. Also, I typed this up on Microsoft word so there shouldn't be that many mistakes. Also, this chapter is A LOT longer than the last two. I probably could have made the line break into another chapter, but, I didn't feel like it. It's easier to write on Word anyway :3  
> ~Disclaimer~: Do I really have to write this down?

“Eren! What a surprise!” Dr. Zoe smiled brilliantly at me, her whitened teeth brightening her face instantly. “It doesn’t say you have an appointment… Did something happen, Yeager?” Her face distorted slightly, a frown pulling at her features.

“Uh… Yeah…” I rubbed the back of my head, looking down slightly, avoiding her eyes. “I had a… Uh… Panic attack.” I mumbled. She nodded quietly, pointing to the seat across from her desk with a gentle smile.

“Lucky for you, I don’t have any scheduled sessions for an hour. You can stay here as long as you want and talk to me.” The warm smile that I loved so much made me feel at ease.

“Thank you Dr. Zoe.” I smiled back, taking the chair and listening to her chuckle at my statement.

“I swear, Eren, that you say ‘Dr. Zoe’ on purpose. You know how much I hate it.” I stifled a laugh.

“I know Hange.” I beamed at her.

Hange Zoe was a motherly figure to me, even before I had the accident. When I was eleven, my mother died, and I became extremely unstable, and found a friend in fire. Hange was only eighteen at the time, but since she was my father’s apprentice and my favorite person, Dad decided to put me into her sessions as her first patient. She’s the only shrink I’ve ever talked to, even now. Ever since my mother died, she picked up the position and has taken care of me, willing me to open more and more towards her. My father doesn’t mind, and he even enjoys the thought that I’ve made a very impressive friend.

“So, what happened?” Hange asked, picking up her clipboard and scribbling something down. She then looked up at me; her large glasses making her look younger than twenty-nine. I nodded and took a deep breath. Hange knew I was the person that pushed everything aside, and when I showed up I usually let it all go. There was no doubt that I’d cry in this session.

“I was at work…” I started, folding my arms across my abdomen and squeezing myself, hugging my body tightly. “It was going fine. Not too many people were in, and the morning rush was just starting, just like classes and such. Anyway… A group of kids… They walked in, and I didn’t really pay attention as they ordered…” She nodded, scrawling something onto the paper. I waited for her to finish, and she nodded at me to continue. “Jean and Marco were the only others in the café besides the group of four.” I sighed, rubbing my foot on the ground as the painful clench in my heart started to kick in.

“Eren, I need you to breathe.” Hange stated, concern tainting her words.

“Right…” I paused in my story, inhaling oxygen several times, breathing deeply with my eyes closed before continuing. “I was spacing out, staring into the group. They were all so close, and for some reason it slightly bothered me. Then, a girl looked up at me, and I froze.” I took another breath when Hange cleared her throat, signaling me that I needed to breathe again. “She… She had HER eyes, Hange.” I whispered, listening to a chair scrape back, a hand rested on my shoulder several seconds later. I was pulled into a hug, and only then did I realize I was crying. I let one sob rack through my body before Hange pulled back, looking me in the eyes. She had the prettiest brown eyes. They were like freshly rained on forest ground, with little flecks of green; not enough to be considered hazel.

“Take a few breaths Eren, it’s alright.” I nodded, breathing in and out before reopening my eyes. “Ready to continue?” I nodded again, my lips pulling up in a sad smile.

“She even had the hair. The black, silky hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her green eyes though… They were so much like M-Mina’s. I couldn’t move… I was… back in the car… Jean pulled me away though… He helped me through it. So did Marco…” Hange let a small, approving smile grace her lips. I knew she liked Jean. She even told him she was in forever debt to him.

“Is that it?” I nodded.

“Jean called the manager and got me a ticket home.” She nodded silently, pulling me in for another hug. She squeezed my shoulders, and I squeezed back. When we parted, she wiped away my tears.

“When do your classes start?” She asked with a fresh smile, her eyes sparkling like they always do.

“In thirty minutes.” She nodded.

“Great. We can have a short talk.” She stood up, returning to her desk, quickly writing something down before looking up at me. “Okay, well, what you told me seems to be normal, and it’s obvious what the trigger is. Sadly there’s nothing you can do to rid yourself of that trigger. A lot of people have green eyes here.” I nodded, dragging my foot against the purplish carpet. “I already know you don’t want to take any medication, so I won’t prescribe it. I’d suggest you start writing things down. I want you to write your attacks down, and try to get every detail down. Also, make sure to include what drew you out of it. That’s a very important part.” I nodded, the tight feeling in my chest fading away. “Now, get out of here.” She gave me a playful smile. “I have a session probably waiting outside, fidgeting because you went over by at least five minutes.” I chuckled, standing up and walking over, giving her a hug goodbye. I kissed her cheek before retreating to the door.

I opened it, stepping outside and closing it before turning down the hall, only to be greeted by a glare. My heart stuttered as silvery eyes stared into mine, a silent snarl playing on his thin lips. Recognition flashed in his eyes as he scanned me quickly, He eyes returning to my face after I quick flick.

“What are you doing here, brat?” He grumbled, his arms crossed as he stood up. “You took some of my time.” He got closer to me, stopping in front of me, his eyes still locked on mine. He was only a few inches shorter than me. The top of his head come up to my top lip, his head tilted back to look at me.

“I had a session.” I choked out, my head feeling heavy as I looked down at him, his eyes like pulls of mercury.

“No you didn’t. Hange said she didn’t have any morning sessions today.” Wait. Did he just call her by her first name? Were they close? Something twisted in my stomach slightly.

“Well it was important.” I half snarled, taking Levi back slightly. He clicked his tongue, looking away from me when I held his stare. I watched a slight pink tint his pale cheeks, but I ignored it. “Can I go now? You’re in my way.” I mumbled, my shoulders slumping slightly. He turned his body, his eyes not meeting mine as I passed by. I heard the door click behind me, and I’m almost positive my feet couldn’t carry me faster as I rushed from the building, running towards my apartment. I hadn’t brought my stuff to work today, knowing that my half shift ending thirty minutes before class started.

Sprinting up the stairs, I reached my door, unlocking it and practically kicking it open. Only when I was inside, did my nerves relax. My body slouched back, my spine slapping against the door. I slid down the metal surface, my ass hitting the ground as I exhaled.

“What was that?” I breathed out, smacking my head lightly against the door. My heart was pumping erratically, but it wasn’t just because of my run. I reached my hand up and touched my cheeks, which were burning and flushed. I mentally told myself it was the cold, but they’ve felt this way since I exited Hange’s room.

My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out of my coat pocket.

**Hey, I hope you can still make it to lunch. Jean told me what happened. I understand if you can’t. Try and go to the classes though.**

**-Armin.**

I shook my head lightly, smiling at his concern.

**I undrstnd. Thx ill try. I think ill be able to make it. Just had a ses.with H. helped lots.**

**-Eren**

I smirked as I sent it, knowing exactly what he would say. Seconds later, my phone buzzed again.

**Eren, for heaven’s sake, please stop talking like that. You’re in college, please start typing like it. You know how much that annoys me. No wonder you’re single. But I’m glad you went to see Dr. Zoe. She seems to help you a lot more than either Mikasa or I could. Really hope you can make it to lunch.**

**-Armin**

I smirked at the reply, preparing to type back, but my phone buzzed again before I could.

**Get to class; you’re going to be late.**

**-Armin**

I sighed, standing up. I strode over to my bag, and when I grabbed it. I looked down at my phone, preparing to reply, but it buzzed once more.

**Before you even think of replying, don’t. You’re giving me a headache and you only sent one message. I’ll just talk to you at lunch, hopefully. If you can, meet me at the East campus entrance. If not I’ll understand.**

**-Armin**

I laughed quietly, sliding my phone back into my pocket and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I took a deep breath, heading towards the door and opening it.

.-._.-.

I glanced up at the clock, sighing to myself as I propped my head onto my hand; my elbow rested on the table. Mr. Smith, or as many of the girls in his classes call him, Captain Sexy, strode across the room, calling on a brown haired girl who had been eating. Her name was Sasha. I wouldn’t consider her a close friend of mine, but she was a part of my initial friend group. I stifled a laugh when she choked on the cookie she had been munching on, obviously not paying attention to the literature lesson.

We were instructed to read Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet, and give our educated assumption on what we thought about it. Sasha, being the girl I knew her as, probably didn’t even open the book, and I was sure she didn’t even know who Shakespeare was, as sad as that sounds.

Mr. Smith sighed, rolling his eyes and training his gaze on me.

“Awe, Yeager.” He gave me a warm smile, and I couldn’t deny he was extremely attractive. And that wasn’t just on teacher scales. “What do you think of the book?” His teeth shined under his plump lips. I trained my focus on his eyebrows though.

“I hated it.” I frowned, watching his smile falter.

“Why so?” My eyebrows furrowed. “Because it’s just so… Thick.” Maybe I wasn’t talking about the book anymore. “So dramatic.” Nope. I really wasn’t. “Sure, it’s considered ‘perfect’ and ‘on point.’” He was going to catch on. He frowned, and I knew he was getting my usual innuendos.

“Eren, are you still talking about the book.” This time, it was my turn to smile, and everyone looked between the professor and me. I fought off the laughter as he sighed. “Will you stop talking about them, please? Tell me what you thought of the book.” Several of the class members laughed, said few obviously had caught on about what I was saying. They were the few that did.

“Eh.” I shrugged, looking away as he huffed in annoyance.

“Eren, did you read the story?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

“Of course I did.” I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear me. “In like, eighth grade.” I whispered, keeping that part to myself. The kid sitting next to me giggled, covering his mouth. Mr. Smith seemed to finally give up, but, before he could ask anyone else, he turned to the clock, which was a minute away from the bell ringing.

“Everyone have a nice day.” He smiled, back to his normal, calm self. Several girls practically swooned when he made eye contact as they walked through the door, his smile as charming as his eyebrow game was strong. I snickered as I passed, his eyes shining with humor. When I passed him, I could have sworn he mumbled something about his eyebrows ‘looking fine.’

I trotted down towards the East Entrance, spotting my favorite blonde kid slouched against the metal gate.

“Eren! You showed up!” I nodded with a smirk.

“Couldn’t just ditch my coconut.” I snickered as he frowned.

“Eren, I haven’t had that hair cut since high school.” I knew that, but I still enjoyed teasing him about it.

Armin had changed his hair cut after freshman year, his yellow bob getting him a lot of shit. He had trimmed his bangs and parted it to the left, growing it past his shoulders now. At the time being, he now looked like a majestic prince with the silkiest hair in all the land. I was pretty jealous on how perfect it looked, especially when he pulled it up in a half pony tail. When he had first changed his hair, of course, he looked like a woman. A pretty hot woman. But now, somehow, his jaw line had grown more prominent, his cheeks had hallowed slightly, and his eyebrows filled in. I was more than jealous about that. I mean, I couldn’t really complain though. I wasn’t ugly myself, but I enjoyed being the overly attractive guy that didn’t get mistaken for a girl.

We headed into the small sandwich shop off of campus, heading towards the small line at the counter. It didn’t take long to get to the front of the line, only several people ahead of us. I ordered an Italian bread turkey sub with honey mustard, American cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and several dill pickles. Armin got a salad with a veggie sub. I gave him a weird look, and all he did was mouth the word, ‘gay.’ It made me choke, of course.

We picked the two seated tall table in front of the window. It didn’t take long to get Armin to tell a story, but I only caught the first few words before my eyes caught a silvery shine, causing me to get lost. Levi had entered the eatery, his eyes almost immediately training on mine. Strangely enough, Hange was with him.

For some reason, my heart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^~^ Comments are more than appreciated!! Tell me what you guys think :3   
> Kudos and comments are welcome and smiled upon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... Yeah. .-. I really appreciate the comments :3 I apologize.. two chapters in one day :3

I felt a hand on mine, and I flinched away, my eyes shifting from the raven to my blonde friend.   
“Eren, what’s wrong? You stopped eating…” Armin trailed off, worry sparkling in his bright blue eyes.   
“Uh… I’m fine.” I felt the pink flush onto my face when Armin flicked his eyes behind him, a confused look crossing his features.   
“Eren, why were you staring at Ackerman?” Curse you and your brain, coconut. I hissed, looking down at my sandwich.  
“Oh look. Sandwich.” I mumbled, picking it up and shoving it into my mouth, ignoring Armin’s annoyed sigh.   
“Eren.” He groaned, facepalming at my gross behavior.   
“Eren?” A familiar voice rang out from behind me, and I jumped.   
“Hange?” I swiveled around, acting as if I hadn’t seen them at all. She smiled at me, the normal easy going look in her eyes, with a hint of what I considered as Hange. It was that simple. Her name had turned into a verb, an action, and a feeling after I got to know her.   
Levi scuffed from behind her, his face covered by the fabric collar of his leather jacket. I could only see his profile, from the cheek bone up to his perfect bangs. It looked like he took forever to fix them in the morning. I blushed at the image of Levi standing in front of the mirror, musing over a single strand of hair.   
“What are you doing here?” Hange asked in a bubbly voice, her eyes following mine before quickly returning to mine.   
“Lunch.” I huffed, dropping my sandwich as I looked between the two. “What about you? On a date?” I had no clue why that bothered me; it wasn’t like I liked Hange like that. Ew. That would be like crushing on Mikasa. Or Armin. I shivered at the thought.   
“Ew.” Levi mumbled from behind his jacket, his eyebrows furrowing. I fought the urge to giggle at the practical cuteness.   
“No! Nothing like that! Levi and I go far back. Just catching some lunch.” She beamed, holding up the bag and shaking it lightly.   
“Don’t ruin my sandwich, shitty glasses.” Levi hissed, snatching the bag away as she cackled.   
“But aren’t you one of his patients?” I questioned, a natural smirk pulling the corners of my lips up. Hange nodded, shrugging slightly.  
“You’re one of my patients.” I tilted my head to the side lightly, taking in the notion that Hange had another close patient other than me. “Levi and I have been friends since before he came to me though.” I nodded, understanding what she meant.  
“Hey Eren, we have to go or you’re going to be late for Shadis’ class.” I shivered, cringing at the thought of being tardy for the Satan’s spawn’s class.   
“Right. It was nice seeing you here.” I beamed up at Hange, watching her eyes flash with something that almost made me shiver.   
“It was nice seeing you too here, wasn’t it Levi?” He just clicked his tongue, his silver orbs flicking to me and causing me to turn red.   
“Have fun in that constipated asshole’s classroom, brat.” I had already made it to the door by the time I heard him, and it made me stop for a split second before rushing out into the cold.   
.-._.-.  
“KIRISTIEN!” Shadis hollered, his face beat read as he stared at the long faced kid in the front row. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR PHONE OUT!?” He snarled, holding his hand out towards Jean.   
“..”Obviously, something was up, Jean never was this quiet when it came to the professors. My eyes widened at the sarcastic tone, the anger in Jean’s eyes apparent.   
“NO SHIT DUMBASS! GIVE IT HERE NOW!” He screamed, his entire body shaking. Shadis was always the yeller, no matter what you did. He hollered at you for simple things, such as tapping your pencil.   
“And if I don’t?” Jean growled, slowly, as if for affect, slid his phone back into his pocket, his eyes locked with Shadis’. I never thought there was a darker shade of red that was possible to be on a human’s face until that very moment. I also didn’t know a ruler could be thrown hard enough to actually stick into the wall. Everyone in the classroom either jumped up or flinched away, besides of course, the horse faced bastard.   
“Jean…” I mumbled, looking at him with serious urge in my eyes. He shoed me away, Shadis’ eyes training on me now.   
“Oh look. Your boyfriend is trying to tell you something.” And at that very moment, shit honestly when down. Sadly, it went too fast for anyone to see. One moment, Jean was in his chair, the next, Shadis was up against the wall with his shirt collar bundled up in Jean’s fist, their faces inches away from each other.   
And, as dramatic it was, I honestly didn’t think it could get worse.   
Once again, I was wrong, and my sense of logic was thrown to the wind when Mr. Smith walked in.  
“Shadis’, I understand you have class, but I think I-“The entire room was silent as everyone’s eyes trained on the professors up front. Shadis looked slightly terrified, and Mr. Smith just looked straight up surprised. “Jean, is that anyway to treat your educator?” And in that second, I knew Jean was off the hook.   
“N-no sir.” He immediately deflated, dropping Shadis, who I hadn’t noticed was lifted off the ground, onto his ass before retaking his seat beside me, a light pink dusting his cheeks.   
“Erwin? Are you even going to do anything about that?!” Shadis was frantic as he smoothed out his shirt, staring at the other man with disbelief.  
“What would I do? If you provoked him, there’s nothing I’m willing to do, Shadis.” The ghost of a mischievous smirk played on the handsome man’s face. And at the sentence, the argument was over.   
“Class is dismissed.” Shadis mumbled, and everyone immediately looked at him, confused. “I said class is DISMISSED!” He screamed, his face turning a shade of red once more. A tidal wave of students practically jumped from their seats, sprinting out the door. We had only been in class for forty minutes, and I honestly didn’t know if that was allowed.  
Shadis just blew kicked us out. Idk if that gr8 or if i shld be worried.  
Eren  
I sent the quick text to Armin, shoving my phone into my pocket as I caught up to Jean, grabbing at his arm. He jerked away, flinging his body around to face me. I stumbled back at the anger in his eyes.   
“Woah man. It’s just me. What’s wrong?” He sighed, his body slumping as he fell against me, his head leaning into my shoulder as he sobbed slightly. “Dude?” my voice cracked with worry.   
“I just… I just…” His entire body trembled as he wrapped his arms around me, sobbing. Without knowing what to do, I tugged him to a nearby bench, sitting him down.  
“Come on man, you can tell me.” I sat down beside him, pulling him against me and rubbing circles into his shoulder, trying my hardest not to make it awkward.   
“It’s Marco.” His voice was hoarse as he whispered it out, pulling away from me and looking up at me. Worry immediately shot through my heart as I looked into the absolutely broken look.   
“He… He was hit by a car… I don’t know how. I was with him five minutes before it happened.” Again, a sob crushed through his throat and he fell against me, obviously exhausted. I patted his head, hushing him and whispering nothing into his ear. “Connie was the one that saw it… Said… Said that Marco jumped out into the road to save a little girl.” He struggled to breath.   
“Is he in stable condition?” I knew it was the wrong thing to ask when his entire body jerked against mine. My heart sank more and more as Jean stayed quiet, the only sound was his ragged breathing and his arrhythmic sobs. “Please say he’s alive.” I whispered, the tears stinging my eyes as I dreaded his answer. “J-Jean?” My voice cracked as he pulled away from me.   
“C-Connie doesn’t know.” In that instant, I was up to my feet, dragging Jean with me. “Eren?”   
“We’re going to the hospital.” He shivered against me, his hand grabbing onto my arm. I grabbed his hand as comfort, both for him and me. I dragged him out the college, pulling out my phone. I clicked on Armin’s contact.   
“Eren? What’s up? I’m in class.” Armin sighed, a faint click telling me he had just left the classroom.  
“Armin, we’re going to the hospital.” Armin stopped breathing for a second.  
“What?” He whispered, and I just sighed, whipping the tears from my eyes.   
“It’s Marco. Jean just told me. He has no idea how Marco is, and we’re going to find out.” Armin let out a shaking breath.   
“Eren.” He whined out, and I could tell he was either crying or about to.  
“Don’t worry. I have a gut feeling. I’ll tell you by the time we get there.” I looked at Jean. “Did he get taken away by an ambulance?” He nodded. I went back to the phone. “He was taken away by EMT, so…” Again, Armin sighed, before humming into the mic.   
“Okay. I have to go.” He let out a shaky breath before hanging up on me. The next thing I did, I didn’t know why I hadn’t thought of it earlier. I called my father.   
“Eren?” Immediately he was worried. He knew that I knew he would be working, and usually if I needed something I texted.   
“Are you at the hospital?” I asked, unsure of which place he was stationed for the week.   
“Yes. Is there something you need?” He asked, making me sigh before continuing.   
“Dad, is there a boy there by the name of Marco Bodt?” He paused for a second, muffled words as he covered the mouth piece.   
“I… I don’t know.”  
“Okay, how about a college student rushed in probably in critical? He was hit by a car.” A sharp intake of breath, and I knew I had asked the right question.   
“Yes…” He breathed out. “He’s… I don’t know if he’ll make it. Do you know him personally?”   
“He’s Jean’s boyfriend.” Silence. My heart sank further into my stomach as I waited the occasional crackle of speaker just made it worse.   
“He’s not dead.” It didn’t help much. “But, he’s going into surgery. I’m not on his case, but the doctor who is, is very good at his job. Don’t worry son.”  
“We’re heading there now.” Before he could protest, I ended the call, giving Jean a quick nod before pulling him off towards the hospital. It probably would have been easier to get a cab, but luckily it wasn’t too far from campus.   
It took about ten minutes to walk there. Ten minutes that felt like ten hours. Jean sobbed the entire way, leaning on me for support. He was a mess, and I couldn’t help. When we got there, I asked the receptionist, and she just pointed us to the waiting room, saying we would have to wait. Thanks to my father, he had gotten down the name for the paperwork, making it much easier for us to find him.   
I don’t know how long we sat in those uncomfortable chairs. All I knew was Jean had fallen asleep with his head on my shoulder, and I had probably rested as well. But, by the time the doctor had come out and woken us up, it was well past dusk. Jean didn’t register everything at first. He even asked why the hell we were here. But, when he remembered, he was crying again.   
I almost cried myself when I heard the news. It was like music to my ears to hear what the surgeon had to say about Marco.   
“No, he’s stable for now. We’ll know more in the morning. He’s resting in his room. I can take you up there now. I usually have a strict policy, but you’re Grisha’s son,” he nodded to me, “and you look absolutely torn to the core.” He eyes Jean, who just wiped his nose, standing at the same time I did. The doctor turned around, leading us to the Elevator. It was a quiet trip up, and we headed to the white door in silence. He opened it up, and Jean crumpled once more into my side.   
Marco lay with his eyes closed on the bed, his entire ride side of his body wrapped in bandages, including his face. His arm was tapered to his side, and his leg was raised above his hips. Several wires and I.Vs were hooked up to his body, and I instantly felt like falling down onto my knees.   
“You know, it’s a miracle that he’s not paralyzed.” My heart stammered as I stared at him. How could he not be paralyzed? Of course, my mind went straight to the assumption of ‘because he’s freckled Jesus.’ And I had to hide the smile that crept onto my features.   
“Did you hear that Jean? He’s going to be fine.” I whispered in his ear, ignoring the close proximity he had managed. He nodded against my shoulder, shuddering.   
“Visiting hours ending a few minutes ago, but I’ll leave you be for a while. I’ll have a nurse show up when it’s time for you to leave.” The doctor patted Jean’s back in comfort before he left. I tugged Jean over to the chairs; moving one to Marco’s left side and seating Jean down. We sat there for a solid two hours in complete silence as Jean stared down at his broken boyfriend, absolute terror plastered in his eyes as he looked.   
By the time I got home, it was ten at night, and I was both physically and mentally whipped. I didn’t even change my clothes before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I almost cried. I was about to do the horrible thing and kill Marco but I couldt do it... I couldn't bring myself to kill such an angel. I'm not like some people... *coughs into hand* anyway I hope you like this so far :3 comments are highly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sleeps late and encounters a surprise when he wakes up ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter update :D There will probably be another one later on today, or early tomorrow, but I really don't know yet.   
> Anyway, as a gift, it's in Levi's P.O.V most of the time.

I woke up to the sound of pounding on my door, drawing me from a dreamless night. I groaned, pulling my face away from the throw pillow, rolling off of the couch and hitting the floor with a thud. Slowly, I stumbled to my feet, tripping over my legs as I made it to the door, undoing the lock and swinging it open. My eyes were still squinted, and I yawned heavily.

“Armin, what do you w-“

“Oi, Brat. Open your eyes, shit for brains.” My entire brain woke up in a spilt second, my heart missing a beat. 

“W-What are you d-doing here?!” My voice cracked in hysteria as I stared at the shorter male, his silver eyes full of annoyance. 

“Shitty four-eyes forced me over to make sure you were alive.” He shrugged, and confusion worked its way across my face. “What? Do you not know what time it is?” He half snarled, scuffing when I shook my head. 

“It’s fucking 3 in the afternoon.” He snickered when my jaw dropped. I shook sighed, slumping down and groaning against the door frame. 

“That means I missed all of my classes today. And my session with Hange; not to forget I didn’t even call in for work!” I ran a hand through my hair, yanking at the ends. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, shit head.” Levi stared at me, slapping my hand away from my head, causing me to flinch away. 

“What the-“

“Are you going to let me in or not? It’s the least you can do.” He glared at me, and I slowly moved to the side, giving him plenty of space to enter my messy apartment. 

.-._.-.

~Levi~

I stepped through the door, grimacing at the mess of clothes that littered the floor. Of course, I didn’t expect anything less from a brat like Eren. I listened to the door click shut behind him, his footsteps retreating to the couch. He flopped down, and by the looks of it, I was almost positive he had slept in the exact same place. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, remembering the talk Hange and I had had before I arrived. It wasn’t exactly what I had told the kid. 

*Ten minutes prior*

“Levi, have you seen Eren around? I know you like that coffee shop.” Hange chattered away, asking question after question, but this one caught me off guard. 

“What? No. I haven’t seen him. He wasn’t in there when I went in this morning. Why?” I asked, hiding the tone of worry which shouldn’t be in my voice as I spoke. 

“He just didn’t call to cancel his appointment. He’s never done that before. Also, his dad informed me last night one of his friends was hit by a car.” I sighed.

“What’s the address?” I muttered, and it was Hange’s turn to be caught unaware. 

“You want Eren Yeager, the biggest brat in your book, apartment address?” She squealed while covering the mouth piece. “Oh, my baby boy!” I hissed and rolled my eyes.

“Hurry up or I’ll change my mind. I’m only doing this so you don’t bother me about him later.” I snarled, but deep down I knew that was a lie, just as much as Hange did.

“Whatever. He lives in the Titan apartment complex. Room 104. You should be able to ask the desk clerk for the floor. I forget.” I sighed, grunting to let her know I got what she said, before hanging up. I turned away from my painting isle, and headed from the studio. 

*Present Time*

“Do you have tea?” I asked, looking into the tired turquoise eyes that seemed to send my heart on a rampage in my ribcage. 

“Yeah. Uh… I’ll make it.” He stood up, and I entered the kitchen, Eren following behind me. He stepped around me, our hands brushing lightly, and I felt the heat radiate on my face. Why was this happening? I mentally scolded myself, shaking away the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I honestly hated this kid for what he was doing to me. But, if I hated him, why was I in his apartment? 

“Levi?” My eyes flicked up, catching the stare of blue-green. I hummed, knowing already he had asked a question that I had missed. He blushed slightly. “What kind of tea? I have Earl Grey and Chia. Sorry, I ran out of everything else last time Armin and I had a study date.” 

“Study date?” I asked, jealousy flaring in my stomach. Were they dating? I shook it off. For all I knew, he was straight. 

“Yeah. It’s what Mikasa calls it. She’s convinced we’re dating.” He made a face. “She ‘ships’ it. She obviously needs to get off of Tumblr.” He shuddered, turning his back to me. “So? Earl or Chia?” He asked once more, bending down over one of the drawers, and I felt my mouth go dry. 

“Earl Grey.” I choked out, clearing my throat at the perverted thoughts went through my mind, my eyes practically glued to his ass. I could tell my face was dusted with blush. 

“Alright. You can go sit in the living room if you want. If not I understand. It’s pretty messy.” He straightened up, beaming at the box of tea. “Gotcha.” He muttered, turning to face me. I made a disgusted face, and he blushed. “You can sit at the table.” He jerked his head to the left, and I looked over, a clean, varnish stained wood table with three chairs sitting as a make shift breakfast nook near the balcony. I nodded and trudged over, scooting a mismatched chair out from under the table, plopping down in it and locking my eyes on the brat who practically danced around the kitchen. A very clumsy dance, that is. 

After almost knocking the kettle onto the ground, spilling tea all over the sink, and burning his fingers on his left hand, he had finally finished with the tea. If I hadn’t known any better, which honestly I didn’t, I would have thought he was nervous. But why would he be nervous about me?  
I stared at him over my cup, looking at him through the gap between my hand and the glass. 

“That’s a weird way to hold a tea cup.” He stated, innocence in his voice as he observed me, a strange look in his eyes. 

“Is there a problem with it?” I tried my hardest not to snap at him. He shook his head, looking down at his own cup before moving his hand, mimicking me. Or at least trying to. I watched the rim of the glass slip slowly from his fingers, my hand shooting forward and catching it before it could spill, or break. “Brat.” I clicked my tongue, watching his face glow red as he apologized, picking the glass up normally. His eyes flicked up to mine, and my breath stopped. 

Something I hadn’t wanted to see in those eyes. Admiration. I didn’t know why it was there, and I forced it into my head that it was because I had helped him out, but something deep down wanted to be heard. It forced my heart to pump wildly at the thought that his bright eyed brat might actually see me the same way I see him.   
I cleared my throat, looking away. 

“Stop staring at me, brat.” 

“You were staring at me too!” He whined his face and neck turning crimson. “That’s not fair!” 

“It’s also not fair that you have a pretty face, but I’m not complaining.” The second it was out, I regretted it. I clamped my mouth shut, my face paling slightly as the room fell into the most awkward silence I had ever been in.   
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Levi needs to keep his mouth shut sometimes xD haha. Anyway, sorry for the cliff hanger (ish)   
> Comments are always appreciated!!! I love everyone that's left kudos and comments! Sorry I haven't replied to anyone's i've been kinda busy...   
> BUT OMG 30 KUDOS!? You guys are so nice!!! I love you all :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^~^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> days pass, adn strange feelings arise, even though both boys know it could be trouble.   
> Maybe not knowing each other at all just makes the desires grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic is a little jumpy, and I'll explain it later on. But I promise it will smooth out and their will be less jumps and such.   
> Comments are amazing:3

I stared at Levi, my eyes wide and my face hot. Had he just called me pretty? My jaw had slacked a bit the second he had said it, and the longer we sat there, the looser it became. He looked down at his hands, his face paling by the second. I couldn’t speak. What-What was that all about?

I swallowed loudly, attempting to say something, but before I could, the chair tipped over behind Levi as he stood up abruptly, leaving the kitchen. I sat still for a few moments longer, cringing when the door slammed shut.

For several seconds, I stayed completely still; the only sound was the rapid beating of my heart. And then, it finally hit me. My head slammed down onto the table, and I let out a loud, uncontrollable moan. 

Does Levi… Like me? 

.-._.-.

I stepped out of the shower, my head spinning. It had been several hours since Levi was in my apartment, and he was the only thing that was on my mind.   
His silver eyes continued to flash in the back of my head, and I couldn’t seem to shake them away, no matter how hard I tried. 

For several seconds, I had contemplated calling Hange and demanding to know anything that could get me a hold of Levi. But, of course, the logical side of me said that that was creepy, and I shouldn’t do it. Also, it was telling me that I knew nothing about this guy, and the fluttering of my heart was because he had called me pretty and I really enjoyed compliments. 

This was a lie. I hated compliments.

I stumbled into my bedroom, finding a clean pair of boxers before climbing into bed, my brain fuzzy as I forced myself into a tired state. Slowly I fell asleep, unable to keep myself awake, no matter how much my brain wanted to continue and think about Levi. 

I was sure I wouldn’t see him for a while. You don’t just storm out of someone’s apartment and then show up at their job the next morning.

Of course, I was right. 

I just didn’t like how right I was.

.-._.-.

It had been several days, and by several I mean five, since I saw Levi last. I never ran into him at Hange’s office, he never came into the café when I was working, and I never once saw him at the school. I know that I never saw him at the school to begin with, but after day two, I was actually trying to find him. Unlucky for me, he really didn’t want to be found. 

Jean had told me that after my shift was over, Levi would come in about twenty minutes after I leave, and that honestly pissed me off. Not only was he avoiding me, but he somehow got ahold of my work schedule, and the only person I could blame was Hange. I quietly debated that when the new week starts, not to give her my schedule, but I decided against it, knowing she needed to have it. 

“Eren?” Krista, a gorgeous young blonde with stunning baby blue eyes called out my name, a look of concern washing over her face. I looked over, pulling myself out of my thoughts. 

“Yeah?” I replied, only have paying attention. The other half of my mind seemed to be attached to a certain raven. 

“Do you even know what we’re learning?” She smiled slightly, quite aware that I hadn’t been paying attention. I groaned and shook my head, my forehead thumping onto the desk. 

“Is it important?” I asked, cringing when she said it was. “Do you think you can lend me some help?” She giggled and agreed, turning back to the board and sliding a full sheet of prettily written notes onto the desk. 

If Marco was Jesus, Krista was a Goddess. 

Class ended shortly after I finished scribbling down the notes, Krista and I both getting up and heading off campus towards a small diner she had suggested, the rest of the group meeting up along the way. It felt weird without Marco, but, he was recovering quickly and it made me happy to know he’d be out of the hospital in a day. It had Jean in higher spirits than normal. By that, I mean he offered to buy half of the group lunch. 

The rest of the day went by slowly, each class droning on about things I didn’t really pay attention to. When I actually made it home, I practically screamed at my reflection.

“Why the fuck can’t you get past just another pretty face?!” I yelled my aqua eyes full of anger. “What’s different about him?!” I hollered, slamming my fist into the wall beside the mirror, the drywall busting around my knuckles. “I barely know him.” I whimpered, withdrawing my bloody hand and sighing. “Do I really like him that much? He’s just another guy…” 

I crashed several hours later after eating a bucket of icecream and crying over stupidly romantic gay flicks off of Netflix. 

 

I smiled at the younger girl, her green eyes flashing daringly as she sat across from me at the kitchen table, cheering about her first day in high school. She was two grades under me, and it was hilarious watching her puff up and declare that she’d become smarter than me. Mikasa just laughed and told her that it wouldn’t be hard. 

Dad chuckled, sending me a wink. “Mina’s some girl, right?” He had told me days before. “I think she likes you.” Of course, I saw her as a sister, and he knew that. 

“So, Mina, did you like your classes?” I asked, pushing my green beans around with my fork. She beamed at me, nodding frantically. 

“They were great! All the teachers seem nice enough.” She giggled when I laughed. She was so innocent. I watched her take out her phone, which had been buzzing against the chair. She quickly answered it, her face sinking as she nodded and told whoever it was that she understood and she’d be home shortly. I immediately assumed it was her mother. “Mom says I have to be home and that dad’s going out of town, and I need to see him off.” I sighed, standing up and offering her my hand, pulling her out of the chair and walking her to the door, the normal chorus of ‘good night’ and ‘have a good night’ following behind us. 

“Have a good night, Mina.” I smiled warmly, and she smiled back. 

“Eren, can I tell you something?” I nodded and she blushed, leaning forward to whisper it in my ear. 

Something wet rubbed against my cheek when she got close, and I flinched away. My eyes widened as blood dripped down her face, salty tears mixing with crimson. 

“It’s so cold, Eren.” She muttered, her green eyes dull in color as she stared up at me. I was frozen in place as she opened her mouth again, this time, to let out a blood curdling scream 

I flew forward, my eyes snapping open as I heaved in a breath, my entire body shaking as the dream quickly faded from my head. I could feel the hot tears dripping down onto the sheets, and I quickly kicked them away, grabbing a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants as I exited my room, donning the clothing as I headed out of my apartment. 

.-._.-.

Levi

I closed my phone, watching the rain drops hit the windshield, frowning as Hange’s words repeated themselves. “Go talk to him. You never know how he feels! Did I mention he was gay?” Of course, my spirits did rise slightly at the thought of him swinging the same way as I did, but I knew that he wasn’t going to return my affections. He already practically proved it by giving me the cold shoulder in the apartment. Maybe he thought I was joking? His face didn’t show that thought. 

I huffed, starting the engine to my car and pulling off campus, the moon high in the sky by the time I had left the college. I had stayed after class to work on my art, after watching Yeager leave the campus with his blonde friend. I knew it was creepy to continuously keep tabs on him, but I really didn’t want to see him. I felt embarrassed, and that was new. 

By the time I pulled myself from my thoughts, I had long passed the turn that led towards my house. I huffed, annoyed by my mind. Rolling my eyes, I turned down a small block area, one with more of a poverty feel. I was obviously in the ‘ghetto’ area of town, which really wasn’t too far from my own house. But, it was a disgusting looking area, and even though I was in my car, I hated driving through it. Not because the people around weren’t rich, but because this place was crawling with germs. 

I took a left at a stop light, sighing as I tried to keep my mind on the road, or I knew I’d just get lost. Every time my brain tried slipping back to thoughts of Eren, I found myself yawning, sighing, or grunting.

It took me a lot longer to find the exit than normal, but something caught my eye, and I turned into the gas station. My car stopped moving entirely as I looked at the curled up figure sitting at the side of the building, soaked through clothing clinging to the lanky frame. I had no idea why I stopped, because when I was passing, there was no way I had seen the ‘Trost University’ logo on the hoodie. Nor had I seen the tuft of soaked brown hair sticking out from under the grey hood. 

My heart picked up in pace as I pulled the cotton hood of my leather jacket over my head, zipping it up as I propped the car door open, stepping out of the heated car and into the rain. I cursed at the thought of my seats getting all wet, but the image of Eren Yeager and the possibility of this kid being him knocked the idea out of my head.   
I took quick strides towards the crumpled body, stopping when I was directly in front of him. He didn’t look up, all he did was fidget. I could see his tanned skin behind his folded arms, and his turquoise eyes still shined. I sighed, crouching down.

“Yeager.” I whispered, letting the name roll on my tongue as aqua orbs shot up to meet my grey ones. “What are you doing out here? It’s pouring.” I could see that his eyes were red and puffy, and I quickly assumed he had been crying. But why?

“I-I took a walk…” He muttered, and I shook my head. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re sitting next to a gas station, soaking in the rain.” I smirked when he chuckled, but the sound was almost pathetic. “Come on. I’ll take you home.” I sighed offering my hand to the frail looking kid. 

“Y-you don’t have-“ I clicked my tongue, cutting him off. 

“I know I don’t have to. I want to, shit head.” I snapped, watching him flinch away, before he picked his head up all the way up to grin stupidly at me. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, reaching up and placing his larger hand in mine, causing strange sparks to ripple through my skin. I fought off the shiver, pulling him to his feet. He tripped slightly, stumbling forward and I caught his by his shoulders, his chest flush against my own. I blushed deeply, listening to him to him make a strange noise as he pushed himself up right, his cheeks flushed. I smirked at the adorable display, ignoring the urge to turn around. 

“Come on.” I snickered, pulling him to the car by his hand, listening to his squeak as he spotted my car. 

“Y-You drive that?!” he choked out, his turquoise eyes wide in awe. I chuckled, nodding. 

“Just get the hell in.” For some reason, I couldn’t stop smiling, climbing into the car as Eren trotted around, popping open the door and crawling in. I hissed as he pulling his hood off, his wet hair dripping onto the seat and the floor. I resisted the urge to hit him for dirtying my seats. 

“Thank you.” He shivered, obviously freezing from the cold rain. I sighed, reaching around the seat and pulling a blanket from under the back chair, tossing it at Eren’s face. He chuckled and wrapped it around him, and I started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot. His laugh was contagious, making me chuckled under my breath lightly, watching him snuggle down into the seat like a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :3  
> :O my babies!!! Finally! *cries and cheers at the same time*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car rides and both of them finally realize they need each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smiled so much.   
> The song is called 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg

I sighed into the blanket my mind swirling in the scent I had deemed that only Levi could smell like. It was a nice, minty clean smell that made me feel calm, causing my eyes to droop slightly. It was nice, and the hot air blowing from the dash just made it better. 

I snuggled into the blanket, yawning slightly as Levi glanced over at me, his silver eyes causing me to shiver. 

“Are you still cold, brat?” He asked, his tone light and nice. I felt too tired to reply, my eyelids falling together as I instantly fell asleep, unable to stay awake. 

.-._.-.

Levi

Eren Yeager was sleeping in my car. I inhaled sharply, my heart pattering in my chest as I sighed, unable to contain the strange smile that peeled across my lips. Let’s just say I’ve passed this stop sign five times since he fell asleep, unable to actually drive to his apartment and wake him. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. 

I glanced over once more as I slowed the car down, stopping at the red light. His eyelids twitched slightly as he fidgeted, his smile turning into a frown. I swallowed heavily, pressing the gas and pulling into an abandoned parking lot, shutting off the idling engine as Eren began to whimper, his eyebrows knitting together and his breath hitching in his throat. 

I panicked, not knowing what to do I leaned over the middle console. Grabbing at his arm and shaking him. His shining eyes opened glazed over as he frantically looked around, his mouth in a pained grimace. 

“Mina!” He shouted, clawing at my arm as tears budded in the corners of his eyes, his breathing stopping as he thrashed, screaming out in pain. “Mina.” He choked out, looking right at me, body twisting around. My heart dropped when his shirt pulled up to his abdomen, my eyes landing on a thick, deep scar that stretched his stomach. 

“Eren!” I called out, flipping my body into over drive as I held him in place, both of my hands on his shoulders. I’ve heard of people having panic attacks, but I’d never seen one. “Eren snap out of it.” My voice was harsh, my eyes locking with his as they slowly faded into focus, his chest struggling to take breaths. I stroked his cheek with my thumb. “Come on Eren, you’re alright. Breathe.” I whispered, my heart thumping painfully as agony etched itself into his features, his mouth opening to take a deep breath. Tears leaked from his eyes and he sobbed brokenly, leaning against me for support. I didn’t pull away; instead I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him tighter in my arms. I didn’t know why, but I felt the need to help him. To hold him. It hurt to think of him in pain, and I had no clue why. 

“Levi…” He mumbled against my chest, his voice muffled by my clothing. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.” I pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes as he whimpered, probably at the loss of warmth. 

“Don’t ever say that, Eren. It’s not your fault…” I whispered, watching fresh tears bloom. 

“But it is.” He whispered, but I couldn’t find the words to answer, because a twisting feeling anchored itself in my stomach, telling me he wasn’t talking about falling asleep. My heart continued to sink as he looked away, evident sadness and infinite pain flashing in his eyes. 

“Eren…” I whispered, but I couldn’t continue. I pursed my lips, before leaning away from him and turning the car back on. I pulled out of the parking lot, practically flooring it onto the highway. 

“Levi, you passed my apartment.” He mumbled, looking over at me with surprise in his eyes. I just looked back, humming in acknowledgement. “Where are we going?” He asked, new curiosity in his tone as he tilted his head, reminding me of a puppy. I stayed quiet as I turned off the highway, watching his eyes widen at the large houses. “Levi.” He murmured, his eyes flicking between me and the homes we passed.

“I don’t want to leave you alone brat.” I whispered, unable to tell if he heard me or not. Sooner or later, the houses got smaller, and I pulled into a one story, gated community looking house’s driveway, shutting the car off and turning to look at Eren. “Get out.” I ordered, watching confusion catch in the wide, aqua eyes of his. He complied though, opening the door and crawling out. I did the same , meeting him by the hood before leading the way to the door. 

“Is this your house?” he asked, his voice quiet. I nodded, unlocking the front door and rushing him inside, closing the door behind me. “Why’d you bring me here?” He asked, turning to look at me, his head tilted down slightly to look me in the eyes. I clicked my tongue. 

“I wasn’t going to take you home after that, you little shit. I don’t think I could sleep at night if I let a kid struggle through that after seeing it.” He inhaled deeply as he froze, his entire body going rigid, before stepping forward and enveloping me in a hug. I stiffened, before returning the hug. I scuffed when I heard him sniffle.

“Thank you.” He mumbled against my hair, and I was unable to do anything, my insides melting at the pitiful sound. 

“Shut up, brat.” I whispered, hiding my blush. I had no idea why he made me feel like this, but I hated it and loved it at the same time. “Come on, I’ll make some tea. I don’t want you going to bed just yet.” He nodded, pulling away, following me as I walked into the open kitchen, setting a kettle down on the stove.

.-._.-.

My eyes cracked open, the sunlight pouring through the huge bay window that sat behind me. I yawning, sitting up off the couch and scratching my neck as I glanced around, my surroundings not exactly something I remember. 

I glanced around, my heart pounding as the images from last night flooded my mind. Levi had picked me up. And taken me to his house. And gave me tea. And let me sleep on his couch. I groaned, leaning against my hands. A song registered in my head, and I looked up at the familiar tune, surprised that Levi listened to this.

And then the lyrics started, and my neck and cheeks flushed again. 

I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you.

‘Yes there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard for you.

I’ve seen the paths that your eyes wonder down

I want to come too.’

I couldn’t help but think he did this on purpose. Did he wait until I woke up? I shook off the thought, absentmindedly humming the tune as I got up, trying my hardest to not blush as I entered the kitchen. That thought flew out the window when I rounded the corner. Levi was swinging his hips and singing along. 

“No one understands me quite like you do. Through all of the shadowy corners of me.” He paused, and I took a deep breath, the salty sweet smells of something coming into my nostrils, making my mouth water. Then he started singing again, and I leaned against the entry way, unable to stand as my legs felt like Jello. “I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop, I love so much. All of the while I never knew. I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop, I love so much. All of the while I never knew.” I stood mesmerized, his voice angelic and perfectly harmonizing with the song. I had closed my eyes sometime during his singing, and when I opened them, my brain went fuzzy. He was looking at me. How long had he been looking at me? He opened his mouth, and my heart flopped. “I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you. Yes there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard over you. I’ve seen the waters that make your eyes shine. Now I’m shining too.” I registered the blush on his cheeks as he moved closer to me, falling quiet as the song continued. 

‘Because oh because’

He grabbed my hand, snaking his fingers between mine.

‘I’ve fallen quite hard over you.’

He pulled me closer, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at me, his lips parted slightly. 

‘If I don’t know you, I’d rather not know’

He leaned forward, his hot breath fanning across my cheeks. 

‘If I couldn’t have you, I’d rather be alone’

My breathing faltered as he stared into my eyes, and I slowly closed my eyes. 

‘I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop’

His soft lips pressed against mine, and sparks flew my entire body, my heart pumping quickly as I leaned into the kiss, unable to pull away. I didn’t want to. 

.-._.-.

Levi

I pulled away, my heart beating in my ears as I opened my eyes, looking up at turquoise eyes that sparkled. His face was flushed, and his hand had tightened around mine. His arm found my waist during the kiss, my arm wrapped around his. 

He blinked several times, before a goofy grin peeled across his face. 

“Was there a reason behind that?” He whispered, chuckling as I rolled my eyes. I dropped his hand, turning to walk away and return to the omelets that I had set aside for seasoning. “Oh come on, that was so romantic and you just ruined it.” I snorted at the childish sound of his voice. 

“Shut up brat.” I managed, clearing my throat as I turned around, holding up two plates. “There was a meaning behind it, and I hope you aren’t too stupid to realize the meaning.” I grumbled, shoving the plate into his chest. “Eat.” I ordered, and he smirked, walking towards the table in the dining room as I shut off the radio. 

“Was that planned?” He asked, picking up his fork and stabbing his breakfast. I chuckled, giving him a look, and he blushed. I took the seat across from him, poking my own food. 

“Be mine, Yeager.” I said, my eyes on the yellow seasoned breakfast, and I heard him choke. I looked up in disgust as he covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide, the blue-green enhanced by the bright red. I raised an eyebrow, before he slowly nodded. 

“But you barely know me.” He blinked as he cleared his windpipe, removing his hand to speak. 

“That’s the point. If you’re mine, I can learn things about you along the way.” I watched his head drop, his bangs covering his eyes. I smirked as the red grew more prominent. 

“O-Okay.” He mumbled, a smile pulling at the cornering at his lips. I mimicked it, looking back down at my plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWE MY BABIES! I"M SO HAPPY  
> comments always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go out for lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crappy filler kinda. I just don't feel super motivated to write something that affects the story line so I just yeah cx 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments :3 they make me really happy ^~^ I apologize for not answering them though. I do read each and every one of them.
> 
> Also, I've been having some trouble with the whole text selections, so please be patient.

I walked onto the campus, my cheeks flushed from both the cold and Levi. He had dropped me off, saying he didn’t have classes today, and that he wanted to have lunch with me. It had surprised me, being that he seems like one of those people that don’t like crowded places.

“Eren, wait up!” I heard the familiar call from Armin, who was rushing from behind to catch up. I stopped and turned around, a goofy grin tearing across my features. He frowned for a second, before his blue eyes twinkled. “Who is it?” He asked, catching me off guard.

“What?” I gawked, watching a shit eating grin crawl across his lips.

“I saw you get out of a car that definitely doesn’t belong to you, Eren.” He smirked, watching my cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. “So who is it?” He wiggled his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side and snickering when I looked away.

“No one.” I mumbled, folding my arms across my stomach as a faint smile crept at the sides of my lips.

“Then you’re free for lunch?” Damn you.

“No.” I murmured, and he chuckled. I scuffed and turned away, hiding my face from him. I knew it was beet red, and I didn’t want to take any shit from him.

“Wow Eren. They must be really special.” I began walking and he came up to my side, bumping me. “Come on, I’m just kidding around with you. And I was asking because Jean wants to go gift shopping to get Marco something. You know, since it’s his discharge day.” I nodded, my head shooting up.

“I totally forgot about that!” He gave me a strange look, mumbling something that sounded like ‘wow you really did meet someone’ under his breath. “I have to tell L-“ I paused, watching Armin stop and look at me with wide eyes.

“Were you about to say the name I think you were?” He asked, shock scrawled across his face.

 

“I have to get to class!” I screeched, turning away and rushing off. I didn’t know how Armin would react. I still hadn’t found out what had freaked him out almost a week ago, and honestly, I didn’t want to know anymore. Well, that’s a lie. I just haven’t thought about it.

“Eren, wait!” He yelled after me, but I ran into the building, sprinting up the stairs and towards my first class. I knew that he knew my schedule, but I also knew he wouldn’t follow me into my class. Mostly because of whom it was.

“Eren, welcome. What are you doing here so early?” I sighed, listening to the honey sweet voice of Professor Petra.

“Avoiding conflict.” I mumbled, heading to the seat up near the front that I had chosen at the beginning of the semester.

“Oh.” Was all she said, unable to continue as other students filed in, choosing their seats and sitting down for small conversation before the bell rang. I sighed, swinging my bag off my shoulders. I was glad Levi actually stopped by my apartment before taking me to school, it made me smile.

.-._.-.

“Eren, may I talk to you?” I looked up at Professor Erwin as I headed to the door, stopping and allowing the people behind me to exit.

“Sure, what’s up?” I asked, shifting my weight as I waited for him to speak.

“You aren’t paying attention in class.” He smirked, watching my eyes dart to the carpet. “Is there a reason behind that?”

“Um… No sir. Just not feeling well.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Enough with the sirs. Eren, I’m not mad at you. I’m actually quite surprised. You’re happy. Which is new. Is there a reason behind that? You can tell me. We’re friends, remember?” I sighed, rolling my eyes at the card he just played. He always did this, it was almost a guilt trip.

“I met someone.” I grinned, watching his eyes light up. “I don’t know much about him, but I think that’s the point.” I felt my cheeks heat up again.

“Do you really like him, Eren?” Erwin grinned at me, his white teeth peeking out from under his pump lips. I nodded, listening to him laugh and nod. “Good. That’s all that matters. But, I would prefer if you paid attention.” He smirked as I nodded, before his eyes trailed to the door. Someone cleared their throat, and I jumped.

“Oi, brat.” A velvety voice drawled from the doorway, and I jumped, quickly turning around.

“How long have you been there?!” I squeaked, sending an accusing glare at Mr. Smith, who only chuckled and averted his eyes. Levi smirked, staying silent. My cheeks were growing hot, and I looked away from his steel gaze.

“Come on, shit head. We have a date.” He practically whispered, and I felt my legs turn to liquid. I had always seen him as attractive, but, right now he was downright sexy. I swallowed hard, trudging to the door and exiting, lifting a hand above my head to wave at Erwin. That asshole. “So Eren,” Warm breath danced around my neck, sending shivers down my spine. “looks like you’re thinking of me when you should be paying attention in class.” I felt an arm wrap around my waist, but I kept walking, trying my hardest to keep my breathing normal. I just nodded, and Levi chuckled before pulling me to a stop. “Does that mean you’re falling behind?” He breathed, his lips ghosting over my neck. I shuddered, closing my eyes as I held back a whimper.

“N-No.” I mumbled, Levi snickering at my cracking voice. “A-Are we getting lunch or not?” I opened my eyes, trying to glare down at Levi, but his eyes were mischievous and bright, smoldering my attempts. Once again, I felt like I was about to fall.

“Sure.” He stood still, staring up at me for a few seconds before latching onto my hand, tugging me down the hall way and towards the exit. I could feel eyes on our backs, but I ignored them. At least I tried to.

Levi walked me to the car, holding open my door and letting me crawl in, before walking around the hood and getting in. That’s when I took in what he was wearing.

Like usual, he donned black, his tight black crew neck hugging his stomach and chest perfectly, his white washed skinny jeans looked far too tight, making my mouth water. He had his combat boots on, the buckles shining. He had a different leather jacket on, one without any cloth material, just studs on the shoulders and several buckles around the bottom. His hair was slightly wind swept, giving him a rebellious look that had my knees buckling. Luckily, I was sitting down. His attire wasn’t what hit me in the gut though. It was his eyes, which had an almost smoky take to them, outlined in eyeliner that I hadn’t really noticed, but now knew why they were so beautiful.

“Eren.” He whispered, his eyes locking with mine as he pulled out of the parking lot, a smile pulling at the corner of his lip. “You’re staring.” His voice was gruff, slightly deeper than before. It sent shivers down my spine, and I felt heat bubbling in my abdomen. I blinked, looking away with red cheeks. He chuckled. “Where do you want to eat?” he asked, drumming his fingers on the leather steering wheel to the quiet music. I just shrugged.

“You pick. I want to know what kind of food you like.” Levi raised his eyebrows, applying the brake as he smirked, turning onto the highway. I frowned, confusion evident on my face. Levi just shook his head, still smirking as he sped up. “Where are we-“

“My favorite diner.” He cut me off, pulling around a mini-van and accelerating. I furrowed my brows, aggravated at myself for not knowing the area.

Soon enough though, we pulled into a small parking lot that only seemed to have three cars. I was once again confused, looking at the sign that said ‘Le Café  d'Isabel’. I glanced over at Levi, his face bright as he stopped, shutting off the engine.

“Come on brat, I want you to meet someone.” I nodded, climbing out of the car and following him inside. Before the door even closed behind us, a short, rather cute girl with red pigtails ran out from behind the counter, squealing as she launched herself at Levi, a wide smile splitting her face.

“Revialle!” She squeaked, kissing his cheek before looking at me. “Ce´st qui?” I didn’t understand what she said, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, hoping Levi would explain.

“Personne ne m´appelle plus ça. Et c´est Eren, mon copain.” He beckoned back towards me as Isabel squealed again, and I frowned, slumping slightly. Levi tilted his head. “Il parle anglais.” The girl nodded.

“Hello Eren! I’m Isabel!” She giggled, before pulling me into a hug. “Sorry about that. I’m so used to speaking with Levi in French that it just happens.” She smiled sheepishly, and I couldn’t help but smile once again. “Farlan, venez le petit ami de rencontre Revialle!” She shouted, and a sandy haired boy slunk out from a door next to the counter, smiling kindly at Levi before looking at me quizzically. “Eren, meet Farlan!” She giggled as I stared at him, our eyes locking as he held my gaze.

“Farlan, stop staring.” Levi growled, and Farlan smiled, before looking at Levi.

“Looks like he’s a keeper.” He commented, before returning from the door he came from. Isabel have me an apologetic look.

“He doesn’t usually like the people Levi brings here.” She shrugged, before grabbing two menus from the podium. “Where do you want to sit?” Levi said something in French that I didn’t catch, and Isabel smiled, nodding before flittering off, Levi grabbing my hand and tugging me along.

She seated us away from everyone, a small wall blocking any on looking eyes, even though there wasn’t any. She left after Levi ordered for us, being that I wasn’t able to read the menu.

“So…” I started, still a little dazed. “Who are they?” I asked.

“Isabel and Farlan are my adopted siblings. Sort of.” He shrugged.

“What was that whole thing with Farlan?” I asked, trying my hardest to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

“He thinks everyone I hang around are bad people. He decides that by looking them in the eye. Something about gut feeling.” He waved his hand before grabbing mine, pulling me across the small table to brush his lips against mine. “Just forget about that, alright?” He whispered against my lips, and my brain went fuzzy. I nodded, swallowing hard as he kissed me again, this time harder. He sighed and pulled away, his pupils dilated slightly.

“L-Levi.” I blinked, my cheeks dusting with pink.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” He smirked, watching Isabel come from a swinging door with two plates and two glasses on a platter, staying quiet as she placed them on the table.

“So, is he new?” She asked, smiling widely, reminding me of Armin slightly. Levi just scuffed, and Isabel giggled, retreating to the entrance where two people waited.

I looked down at my plate, my eyes widening at the delicious looking food. “Is everything here French?” I mumbled, listening to Levi snicker.

“The place is literally named in French. Are you really that dull, brat?” I stuck my tongue out before reaching for my fork, stabbing into the strange pasta looking food. Levi chuckled before pulling out his own fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRENCH PEOPLE!! Gosh. 
> 
> Translations:  
> "ce est qui' = who is that  
> 'Personne ne m'appelle plus ca. Et c'est Eren, mon copain' = No one calls me that anymore. And this is Eren, my boyfriend.  
> 'Il parle Anglais' = He speaks English.  
> 'Farlan, venez le petit ami de rencontre Revialle!' = Farlan, come meet Levi's boyfriend!
> 
> Okay well I have only taken one class of french, so if any of this is wrong please tell me.  
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets out of the hospital :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler, but not. There are important things going on in this chapter.   
> I have absolutely no idea how hospital's work so please bear with me .-. I'm sorry  
> Than you for the comments ^~^ They give me more motivation to write :D

“Eren!” Jean called out to me, rushing forward as I exited my last class, a huge smile tugging at his lips. “Come on. We’re going to the hospital.” I had already told Levi I planned on going to see Marco, and he had taken me from the diner back to the school and dropped me off.

Jean grabbed my arm, tugging me towards the doors and out into the parking lot, towards an old Chevrolet. It was Jean’s, one that he rarely used that he had gotten from his dad. Armin, Connie, and Sasha were all huddled around the red car, each and every one of them smiling up at me and Jean when they saw us. I smiled back, heading towards the back door and opening it up, allowing Sasha to crawl in before me, Connie getting in on the other side. Armin took the front as I climbed in, Jean starting the car when all the doors were closed. He had the biggest grin, and mine wasn’t far from it.

“Let’s go get Marco!” Sasha and Connie cheered together, fist pumping as we pulled out of the parking lot.

By the time we made it to the hospital, we were all in much higher spirits than we had been when we left. Jean practically skipped to the front desk, singing out Marco’s name, the desk clerk smiling and typing something into the computer.

“Are you here to take him home? What’s your name, sir?” She asked nicely, nodding when Jean told her his name. “Oh. Here you are. Right on the paper work.” Luckily, Marco’s father had called ahead and put Jean in the roster. He beamed at her as she made a call, asking us all to sit over in the waiting room.

“Hey, Jean.” I looked over at him. “The car was full as it is. How are we going to fit Marco in there?” His face fell slightly, before Armin cleared his throat.

“That’s a good question.” He gave me a sly look. “Do you think Levi would be willing to take one of us?”

“Levi?” Connie asked, waiting dumbly for an answer.

“Yeah. Levi and Eren are a thing now.” Armin gave me a cheeky grin as Jean snorted.

“You mean Ackerman?” He asked, looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. I groaned softly, nodding as I stuffed my red face in my hands. Of course I was acting like a high schooler. Armin just laughed, his voice rumbling in his throat. It was almost contagious. Almost.

“Jean!” A cheery voice caught all of our attention, and we turned towards the source of it. Everyone shot up at the sight of Marco, Jean rushing forward to his side, tears budding in his eyes as he looked at him. The nurse pushing the wheelchair laughed lightly, offering the handles of the wheel chair to Jean, who took them eagerly. Armin nudged me as Jean headed to the door, the nurse beside him, Sasha and Connie following shortly behind.

“Might want to call Levi now.” I internally groaned, pulling out my cell and searching the contacts. He picked up on the third ring.

“Brat.” I sighed, my heart pounding at the sound of his voice.

“Hello to you too.” I joked. “Do you think you can pick me up from the hospital?” I asked shyly, fiddling with the hem of my jacket as I followed the group outside, tagging slightly behind as I waited for an answer.

“Sure. But why?” He asked, his voice sounding slightly bored.

“Well, Jean didn’t think through the seating arrangement and well… Yeah. There’s not enough room unless Armin sat on my lap.” Armin apparently heard me, because he snorted.

“I’m taller than you now, shit head.” I ignored him, sticking my tongue out at him. It was true. During Junior year of high school, he grew. A lot. He was almost a head taller than me now and it was kind of freaky. I was so used to looking down at the kid, now I had to look up. I sort of hated it.

“I’ll be there in about five.” The line went dead, and I let out a breath. Quickly I caught up to the group, who had just reached the car. Jean was helping Marco into the passenger seat, while Connie and Sasha scooted into the back once more. Armin stood by the door I had been seated at, smirking lightly at me. I honestly didn’t know if I liked the way he looked when he did that. He was like the blonde version of Satan.

“I’m catching a ride with Levi.” I nodded towards Jean, who just hummed in response, his attention obviously directed towards his boyfriend. Armin chuckled under his breath, before crawling into the car and shutting the door behind him.

“We can wait if you’d like.” Jean said as he closed the door lightly after getting Marco buckled in. He raised his eyebrows at me as he trotted around the hood of the car, his hand lingering on his own handle.

“It’s fine. It’s not too cold and he should be here any minute now.” Jean nodded, popping open the door and sliding in, closing it behind him and starting the engine. I began my walk back towards the hospital entrance, my hands in my pockets as my head turned slightly to watch the car pull out of the parking lot, accelerating as it got onto the highway.

Not even two minutes later, the sleek black car I was growing to love pulling up to the front, the engine humming as it slowed to a stop in front of me. The passenger door window rolled down, Levi’s shining silver eyes staring into mine. He smirked lightly at me as I trotted forward, pulling on the handle and climbing in. The window rolled up and Levi turned the wheel, pressing the gas as he made a circle around the parking lot. His free hand immediately found mine, and I blushed.

“Brat.” He hummed under his breath, and I smiled.

The drive to my apartment was a short one. Levi parked the car, and I looked over at him.

“You can come up if you want.” I stated, my hand reaching for the handle. He nodded and reached for his, meeting me in front of the hood. As we walked towards the building, he clicked the button locking the car. We headed up the stairs, his fingers tangled in mine as we approached my door, my keys in my free hand. I unlocked the door, Levi’s hand clenching around mine as he tugged me into the room, ramming my back against the door to close it. His lips instantly found mine, and my eyes widened. His tongue swiped against my bottom lip, and my lids fell closed as I moaned quietly, my mouth falling open. He slipped his tongue in between my teeth, his cold fingers skimming under the hem of my shirt and burning my heated flesh. I hissed out and my arm found its way around his waist.

I had no idea what was going on. Was this unpredicted? Hell yes. Was it bad? Hell no.

My free hand felt up his neck, the pads of my fingers rubbing against his rough undercut, before curling into the longer strands, pulling lightly. Levi gasped against my lips, and I felt heat coiling in my stomach.

Before I wanted it, he was pulling away, breathing heavily. My lips throbbed, and my breath came out quick as well. I smiled down at him, my cheeks flushed.

“S-Sorry.” He whispered, and I shook my head.

“Don’t apologize for something so hot.” I whispered, and he rolled his eyes. “But, I do want to ask why.” I smirked as his cheeks tinted pink.

“I just…” He started, his eyes darting away from me. I had never seen flustered Levi, I really hadn’t seen too much of Levi, but damn. Flustered Levi was hot. “I can’t get enough of you… I know it’s so sudden but… I feel different when I’m around you.” He looked back up, passion burning in his gaze. I blushed deeply but held his gaze. It surprised me. I couldn’t believe that Levi felt the same way.

After several silent moments, I finally smiled, tugging Levi towards the couch, flopping down and pulling him with me.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Not really.”

“Do you just want to talk?”

“Actually, yes.” He looked over at me, before turning his body to face me better. I did the same, placing a pillow behind me and handing one to Levi.

“What do you want to know?” I asked, my voice soft as his face twisted slightly.

“I… I’ve been wondering…” He started, his eyes darkening as he reached forward, pressing his fingers to my stomach. My breath hitched. “What happened?” he murmured, his fingertips finding the raised flesh.

I swallowed deeply.

.-._.-.

Levi

“What happened?” I whispered, my heart sinking when his voice hitched. I knew it wasn’t my place to up right ask, but it had been really bothering me since I had seen it. It was so deep, it surprised me that he was still breathing with such a deep wound.

“Uhm.” He blinked, his hand wrapping around my wrist and pulling it slightly away from his stomach. “I was in an accident.” He whispered, his voice breaking, and I immediately regretted asking.

“I’m sorry. I didn-“He held up his hand.

“It’s okay. I want to tell you…” His eyes never found mine when he spoke. “Two years ago… I got into a car accident. There were three other cars and a tanker, full on collision on the main highway out of town.” I blinked, remembering hearing something about that. “I was the only one to survive.” He whimpered, his eyes fading slightly, his fingers tightening on my wrist. I leaned forward, rubbing circles on his wrist until he loosened his grip.

“Eren…” I started, but my voice faded, my mind connected small dots together to form a picture. Eren was the only one to survive, but was there someone else in the car? My brain shot back to the other night, Eren shouting ‘Mina’. Was she involved in the accident?

I heard Eren breathe in shakily, and my arms wrapped around his torso, tugging his head against my chest.

“I…” Again, I couldn’t say anything that would mean anything. Nothing could be said that could fix this. I felt him shaking lightly against me, and I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, humming into his hair. My thumbs rubbed patterns onto his skin, and slowly he relaxed.

“Levi… Thank you.” He said, and I stayed quiet. “Can you tell me about yourself?” I smiled sadly as he pulled away, nodding. It brought a small smile to his lips as well.

“Well… Let’s see.” I thought for a second, before opening my mouth again. “I grew up on the streets, with Isabel and Farlan. When I was twelve, Kenny adopted me and gave Isabel and Farlan a home. Uhm… My favorite color is turquoise; my favorite animal is a cat. My first language is French, and I learned English after meeting Kenny.” Eren’s eyes brightened as I talked, his hand grabbing at mine and pulling me into his chest. I laid on him, his arms wrapped around my waist. My finger traced patterns on his shirt as I continued. “Uh, I’m majoring in art, and minoring in writing.” I finished, tilting my head up to look at Eren, who was smiling down at me.

“Thank you.” He repeated, nuzzling his nose against mine. I sighed, helplessly thinking on how this brat had mood swings.

“Whatever brat.”

“My favorite color is silver.” He  whispered, his breath fanning my cheeks as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine softly. “My favorite animal is a wolf.” He kissed me again, and my heart pounded in my ears. This time he deepened the kiss slightly, before pulling away and breathing deeply. I felt myself dozing off, my eyes unable to stay open. “Good night, Levi.” He breathed. I was already asleep before I could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONDING! Also, isn't Levi a little affectionate ball of hotness ;3 also cheesy favorite colors, ya?  
> Comments are always appreciated c: Thank you for reading ^~^  
> I have so much fun writing this :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day of normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of in a writer's block, but I forced this chapter. It might suck, I really don't know :p but here we are, chapter ten :3 I want to thank everyone who leaves kudos and comments. they make me smile and want to write more .

I woke up in the morning alone, my entire body sluggish as I sat up and rubbed my face, brushing my messy brown locks out of my face and away from my forehead, only to have them fall back when I removed my hands. I groaned and stretched, yawning as I looked around, jumping slightly when something crashed in the kitchen. I quickly jumped up, rushing into the room only to stop, my eyes falling on a broken glass and blood. Blood dripped onto the floor, falling onto the linoleum. My surroundings flashed, and I reached up to my chest, gripping my shirt, forcing air into my lungs. Green eyes filled my vision.

“Eren.” Warm silver brought me back. I blinked away the images, looking straight into Levi’s shining eyes. He held his hand palm up, cupping it slightly. “I’m sorry…” He mumbled, glancing down to the broken coffee mug.

“It’s alright.” I snapped into my senses, brushing off the sinking feeling as I rushed to him, grabbing his hand in mine and walking him to the sink, turning on the hot water before placing his bloodied palm under the rushing current. He hisses slightly before relaxing against me, his back pressed into my chest.

“Why did you look at me like that when you walked in here?” He asked, his voice breathy as I rubbing gently against his hand. He growled when I accidently pressed down on the cut.

“Sorry.” I mumbled, going back to cleaning his hand. “I… I don’t know.” I stated, knowing he didn’t believe me when he inhaled sharply.

“I can clean my own wound, brat.” He chuckled lightly when I sighed, stepping away as he continued to cleanse the blood from his hand. Turning around, I walked to the bathroom, squatting down to open the cabinet and pull out the first aid kit. I felt calm and distressed at the same time, and I really didn’t understand it. When I made it back to the kitchen, the sink had been turned off and Levi was applying pressure to his wrist to prevent it from bleeding too much.

“How exactly did you drop that?” I beckoned my eyes to the broken cup before handing him the first aid, walking towards the pantry to grab the broom. Luckily the cup had been empty, so it was a dry mess.

I looked back at Levi, who was blushing ever so lightly.

“The cups were too high.” He whispered, and I couldn’t help but laugh. He shot me a glare, wrapping his hand after applying some kind of gel and a bandage pad. I stepped closer, sticking my tongue out slightly as I put down the dust pan, sweeping the glass shards into the plastic pan before dumping it into the trash. The pieces hadn’t landed too far apart, so it didn’t take long at all to get all of them picked up.

“Were they really too high?” I snickered when he snarled. I turned my back to place the broom back. I closed the door, and when I turned around, my eyes widened at the proximity of Levi’s body to mine. I took a step back, and he took a step forward.

“Are you mocking me brat?” He breathed, his eyebrows lifting slightly. I swallowed quietly.

“You walked yourself into that corner.” I said, my voice cracking slightly as he pressed his hand to my chest, leaning forward to whisper in my ear.

“Don’t mention my height or I’ll put you on your knees.” He breathed, and my breath hitched. Before I could retort, his lips found mind, pressing me hard against the door. My hands latched onto his hips, pulling him closer. I gasped slightly to find the slight bump in his jeans, which only fueled me on. I slid my fingers under his shirt, one hand trailing up his stomach as the other pressed into the small of his back. I slid my tongue between his teeth, licking the roof of his mouth before sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. I rolled it between my teeth, my stomach clenching when he moaned. My palm slid from his back to his thigh, hiking it to my hip as I traded places, slamming his back against the wall. He exhaled, and I moved my lips from his to his neck, his head cocking back as I sucked his sensitive flesh between my lips. His hips bucked slightly, before he pressed his hands against my chest, and I stopped.

“Too fast?” I whispered against the crook of his neck, but he only shook his head, confusing me.

“You have to be at work in thirty minutes.” He whispered, his breathing shallow. “ I don’t think you want to explain to Jean why you’re late.” I groaned as I dropped his leg, moving away slightly.

“Shit.” Levi chuckled as he took a deep breath.

“Oi, brat,” I looked over at him, my eyebrow cocking up as he smirked. “Where did you get that dominance?” He snickered as I blushed, turning my back to him and rushing towards my room.

I didn't have time for a shower, so I quickly threw my clothes on, glad my hard on was gone by the time I reentered the kitchen.

“Do you have classes today?” I asked, glad I had a day off from college. He shook his head, and I smiled. “Do you wanna do something after I get off of work?” I asked, grabbing a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter. He smirked, and I blushed. “Nothing like that!” I paused. “Unless you want to.” I mumbled, looking away when he scuffed.

“I’ll pick you up from work.” He snorted softly. “What time do you get off?”

“You know when I start but you don’t know when I get off? Weak.” I smiled when he frowned.

“You get off at three. I just wanted you to say it, shit head.” He deadpanned, and I raised my eyebrows. “Shitty glasses gave me your work schedule for the month.”

“The month?!” I stopped. “Wait. Why?!” I frowned as he smirked.

“So I could avoid you. I black mailed her, so it wasn't her fault.” He looked away still smirking. “Now I can use it to make plans for us.” I blushed slightly. If I didn't find that adorable I would have been slightly mad that he knew it in the first place.

“OH.” I mumbled, finishing my coffee and setting the cup in the sink.

“Come on, I’ll drive you to work.”

“But it’s right around the corner.”

“It’s cold. I have a car. Get the fuck out the door.” I smiled as he followed me out of my apartment.

 

.-._.-.

 

“Whose car is that?” Jean asked as I walked into the café, heading behind the counter.

“It’s Levi’s.” I answered, quickly donning my apron before approaching Jean, leaning against the counter. He whistled slightly, before smiling at me.

“Gold digger.” I narrowed his eyes and grabbed one of the cleaning rags, before snapping it against his back. He squeaked slightly, jumping back with the most offended look in his face. I put it back down, looking at him nonchalantly.

“How’s Marco?” I asked, heading towards the register as I girl walked in. She had blonde hair and a blank stare. I immediately recognized her, smiling and waving. Her lips twitched lightly.

“He’s great! He’s so strong. He hates it when I help him do things, and he-“ He stopped, his face flushing as he looked away, and the girl in front of me made a disgusted face. I snickered.

“Hey Annie. What’s up?” I asked, and she lightly smiled at me.

“Not much. I’ll have today’s special.” I nodded, and Jean got to work, his face still red.

“How’s Mikasa?” I asked, and she grinned. Annie and Mikasa had been dating since senior year of high school, and damn they were perfect for each other. It made Mikasa happy, and I Annie wasn't a bad person, so I was fine with the relationship. Not that it really mattered. Mikasa’s love life was one thing she didn't want or need my opinion on.

“She’s good. I think she’s applying for head journalist next week.” I nodded. Mikasa worked in the news department, and she was one of the best in the industry.

“That’s great.” Jean slid the drink on the counter, and Annie handed me a twenty.

“Just keep the change. See ya around. I’ll make sure to tell Mikasa hi for you.” I nodded, smiling and waving to her as she left the café, the bell jingling as she walking into the cold January air.

“So…” Jean started, and I rolled my eyes.

“No. Don’t even ask that question. Even if we had, I wouldn't tell you. It’s called a private love life for a reason.” Once again the horse faced idiot turned red, but this time he walked away, laughing slightly to himself. “Fucking perv.” I breathed out, greeting the next customer.

 

.-._.-.

Levi

 

I sat on my couch, flipping through the channels of my tv, bored out of my mind. Of course, I was still thinking about Eren. I already missed him and I had only dropped him off about an hour ago. Sadly, I didn't care. I hated being away from him, and I barely knew the kid. It almost felt as if I’d known him forever, but I had met him a little over a week ago.

Sighing I turned off the television, running a hand through my hair, before deciding to take a shower. I entered my bedroom and grabbed a shirt and jeans, breathing deeply. I had forgotten completely that I had slept in the clothes I was wearing at the moment. I shuddered in disgust, questioning why I had even let myself sleep like that. Exhaling, I entered the bathroom, tearing off my clothes and turning on the hot water before stepping in. I drenched my hair, pushing it away from my face and down the back of my neck, before grabbing my sponge and applying body wash. I scrubbed my shoulders, down my arms, onto my chest and down my stomach, my eyes closing as I reached my abdomen, an image of bright blue-green eyes flashing in my mind. I stopped, my stomach flaring. I growled as I stepped back under the water, squeezing the sponge out as my hand trailed down.

Again an image of Eren came into my mind, but this time it was his sleepy little grin when he had opened the door to let me in. I moaned as my fingers curled around my hard on, squeezing the hilt. I pictured Eren on his knees, and my hand found the wall. I pumped my hand along my cock slowly, imagining soft pink lips folding around my tip. I moaned deep in my throat, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I quickened my hand.

“Eren…” I breathed, dragging out the name as I moaned, my stomach clenching. I squeezed tight as I pumped faster, my jaw slack as I threw my head back, my spine arching. A long, wanton moan escaped my lips as I came, my forehead slapping against the wall. My shoulders slumped slightly, the water splattering on my shoulders.

I stood there for several seconds before straightening my body, taking a deep breath as I finished my showering routine. It took several minutes longer than usual, but I didn't care. My entire body lusted for Eren more now, and I honestly hated the fact this brat had such a toll on me.

By the time I got out, it was 11:30. I walked back to the couch, checking my cell before reclining, a towel draped across my bare shoulders. I wasn't in the mood to dry my hair, and I had several hours before I had to go pick up Eren.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I missed the stupid brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets dirty ;) Jean's a perv cx AND LOOK, A WILD ANNIE APPEARS!  
> I love the thought of MikasaxAnnie.   
> Also, if you want to see any sort of ship in here that's not already there, please tell me and I might make it happen :3 don't worry guys, Mikasa will show up sooner or later. Probably in the next chapter or so.   
> Hope you liked it :3   
> Comments are always appreciated.  
> AND OMG LOOK AT THAT KUDOS COUNT!!! Thank you :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin more or less tells Eren about a one night stand ;3 and of course, Levi and Eren do stuff c;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash. Such trash. *runs and hides*  
> Kat is my OC, she's the only thing I own besides the plot.  
> :3 I hope you like it

I stuck my phone back into my pocket, sighing as I calmed my nerves. I had just sent Levi the text that I was getting off of work in five minutes, and even though it was just a text, something sent my heart beating faster at the thought of seeing him. I shivered lightly, my cheeks flushing as I pictured his lips pressed against mine.

“Eren, you’re blushing.” Armin stated from the bar, his pencil clicking in the counter as I worked out the equations. I shot him a glare, snarling slightly when he snickered. Jean had already headed home, obviously eager to go back to nursing Marco back to health. A boy named Thomas Wagner had taken over his shift. Thomas and I didn’t talk much, and I didn’t like the way he looked at me. He had known Mina, and I was positive he blamed me. Hell, I blamed me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, causing me to jump slightly. I pulled it out of my pocket, unlocking it and smiling at the short text from Levi. Again, my heart pounded in my ears. I glanced over at the clock, taking a deep breath as I undid the strap around my waist, heading to the back room to clock out. My replacement should be getting here soon enough. I still hadn’t gotten her name. She wasn’t even new here. She’d been working here longer than I had.

Sighing, I hung up my apron, grabbing my sweater and wallet, heading back out to the front. Armin smiled at me when I took the seat next to him.

“Waiting for someone?” He winked at me, and I stuck on my tongue.

“Yes, actually. Levi’s coming to pick me up.” He nodded, ignoring his phone that was buzzing in his pocket. “Are you ignoring someone?” I asked, giving him a look when he groaned.

“I am.” He sighed, putting down his pencil. “It’s a boy I met at the bar the other night.”

“Wait.” I blinked. “Are you saying my little Armin had a one night stand?” I gaped when he nodded. “Armin!” I slapped his arm, disgusted and proud at the same time. “What’s his name?”

“Uh…” He stayed quiet, and my eyebrows dropped.

“Armin.” I demanded, but he only squeaked. “Do I know this person? And if I do… Is he bothering you?”

“No!”

“What question did you just answer?”

“The second one…” He mumbled. “He’s not bothering me. I just… Don’t know what to say. I mean, He asked me out on a date. What do I do? I’ve never dated a prof-“ He stopped, his cheeks blazing as he looked back at his paper.

“A professor?!” I practically yelled, and Armin slammed his fist into my shoulder.

“Shush!” I flinched at the strange behavior. Before I could ask though, the bell tinkled from the door, and I glanced up.

“Oi, Brat.” Levi called from me from the door, and I practically jumped from my chair. I patted Armin on the head, causing him to sigh.

“I’m not done with this conversation. I’ll get it out of you.” I mumbled to him, and he hissed in frustration, forcing his attention to his paperwork. “Hey Levi!” I chirped, rushing to his side. He chuckled and opened to door, rolling his eyes as he walked beside me into the cold.

.-._.-.

Armin

My shoulders slumped when I heard the door close, my heart beating in my chest. I couldn’t tell Eren. I wouldn’t tell Eren. But, if it escalated from a one night stand to something else… I’d have to tell him. But what about student teacher relationship restrictions? If it did become something more than a one night stand, I could get him into trouble.

I sighed, pulling my phone from my pocket.

**I guess that was a little sudden. I apologize. I’m not new at this, just rusty. That doesn’t mean I’m old, I just haven’t felt like this for someone for a while.**

**-Erwin**

I breathed out, dropping my head to my forearm as the girl who replaced Eren came in through the door. She had bright hazel eyes, her red hair cropped short on the top of her hair. She had been my friend since senior year of high school, and it honestly surprised me that Eren and Mikasa still didn’t know her name. Her name was Katherine Fausner, and I couldn’t deny she was pretty.

“Hey Ar. What’s up?” She asked me after returning with an apron on. She leaned against the counter, Thomas at the register, obviously bored since almost no one was here.

“Hey Kat… Nothing just…”

“Are you still constipated about the entire one night stand?” She asked, plopping her chin down on her palm. I slowly nodded, and she exhaled.

“He asked me on a date.”

“If you like him go for it.” She smirked. “Prof. Smith is a cutie anyway.” I blushed, and she chuckled. “But really. If you like him and he likes you, which I’m certain he does, take a chance. He’s been eyeing you since the semester started.” She shrugged, my cheeks heating up more. “And hey, you never know. He might give you extra credit.” She winked, and I rolled my eyes.

“I’m already passing his class with flying colors.” She snorted.

“Whatever Ar. You think about Mr. Sexy, I have to get to work before Tommy rips me a new one.” She smiled at me and walked towards the back, and I huffed.

**No it’s fine! I’ve just been busy with the work that’s been assigned. I wouldn’t think of you as old anyway, you’re only four years older than me.**

**-Armin**

**Oh, by the way, I’d love to go on a date with you. I think it would be fun.**

**-Armin**

I grabbed my stuff, swinging my bag over my shoulder and heading towards the door. I was going to take a chance. Rules be damned, I liked Erwin. It was just a date, anyway.

.-._.-.

Levi

Eren’s head had found its way onto my shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist and holding me against him. We had decided to watch a movie, and honestly I couldn’t remember what it was called. Or what it was about. Or if it was a horror or a comedy.

All I could focus on was Eren’s nose nuzzling into my neck, sending shivers down my spine when he exhaled hot breath all over my exposed shoulder. Somehow he had manage to move my shirt.

“Eren…” I trailed off when he pressed lips to my collarbone, his teeth nibbling into my milky flesh. I moaned and turned my body, pushing him into the couch. “You’re such a shitty tease.” I hissed, before forcing my lips against his. He groaned, bucking his hips and clawing at my shirt. “Horny shit.” I breathed against his plump lips, before leaning up slightly and ripping my shirt off. Eren sat up as well, pulling his shirt over his shoulders. He pulled down and found my lips, slipping his tongue between my teeth.

We battled for dominance, but Eren slid a hand from my back and grabbed my ass, causing me to gasp, and loss the fight. He flipped us over, his fingers trailing up my thigh and hitching it on his hip. I moaned and scratched down his back, my fingers slipping under his jeans. He breathed against my lips, pulling away to suck at my throat.

“E-Eren..” I didn’t know why, but I was coming undone. I was being submissive as hell, and that just wasn’t me. I arched my back slightly when he grinded down on me, my cock straining my jeans. I could feel his equally hard on against me. It made me shudder, my fingers clawing at the buttons of his pants. He grabbed my wrist, looking me in the eyes with lust filled eyes. He smirked when I tried to get back to his zipper, but his fingers were tightly clasped around my hand.

“Phone.” Only then did I hear the repetitive buzzing on the wooden table, and I quickly jumped up. I grabbed it and looked at it, snarling.

“What do you want, shitty eyebrows?” I growled into the mouth piece, trying my hardest not to sound winded. Damn was I out of breath.

“Did I interrupt something?” I heard the sly tone in his words, making me snarl.

“What. Do. You. Want?” He hissed, and he chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a yes. And what I need is advice.” He suddenly turned serious, and I sighed. I stood up, running a hand over my face and leaving the room, shooting Eren an apologetic look.

“With what?” I asked, exhaling deeply. I leaned against the counter in the kitchen, closing my eyes as I tried my hardest to ignore the annoying tightness in my jeans.

“Well, I really like this person…” He started, clearing his throat when his words cracked. “Ugh, I sound like a high school girl. Anyway, I met him at the bar, and well, we had a night together, but, when I woke up in the morning, I realized it was my student.” I choked on my air. “I think I knew it was him when I saw him, but I ignored it because Hanji got me to drink too much. Well, I let myself drink… But that’s beside the point.”

“Who is it?” I asked, already sort of knowing the answer. He’s had his eyes on a certain student, and I was sort of hoping I was wrong.

“Arlert.” I furrowed my brows, before sighing.

“You mean Armin?” He hummed, and I tried not to face palm. “You’re asking my advice? Erwin, you used to be a lady killer!”

“He’s not a woman!”

“Woo him with your eyebrows!”

“What do you even mean by that?!” I exhaled, rolling my eyes.

“I can’t help you. Just… Take him out to eat and ask him about his life. Get him to answer questions or something. Don’t push anything though.” I sighed, shaking my head. “I have to go. Eren’s waiting.

“So that’s what I interrupted.” He snickered. “Thank you Levi. Now get back to ‘being busy.” The line went dead, and I sighed.

“Fucking eyebrows…” I grumbled, heading into the living room once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop interrupting Levi-Eren time... Also, what do you guys think about Erwin/Armin? I personally think it's adorable. I had a lot of fun writing Armin's P.O.V


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back and see Mikasa ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin's P.O.V! So this story is turning slightly into a double relationship. It's only going to focus on Erwin and Armin for a few chapters, maybe, then it might go back to just Levi/Eren.   
> I hope you enjoy it! It really makes me happy! I smiled the entire time while writing this! Fluff!

Armin

~Several Nights ago~

I giggled over my drink, shaking my head at Annie’s stupid comment. Mikasa had asked me out for a drink or two last night, but I couldn’t go so we decided to go tonight. We all met up at the local bar, which never really got that full due to slightly poor conditions. Also, there was a new club a few blocks away with smoking hot dancers.

But I wasn’t in the mood to stare and men shaking their junk. And I doubt Mikasa would want to see that.

“So, Armin.” Mikasa looked over at me, her cheeks flushed slightly. She was wasted, and I have no idea why Annie let her get this way. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, her head bobbing slightly. “Do you have,” He stopped, covering her mouth for a second. “Do you have your eye on any specific hottie?” Annie snorted into her drink, before eyeing me with icy blue orbs. I shivered, blushing as I gulped down my drinks.

“Maybe.” I said, when I had reached the bottom of my glass. Annie raised her hand, and the bartender returned.

“A drink for me and handsome. Sexy over here is cut off.” She said, jerking her thumb back at Mikasa who just giggled and smiled. I had only ever seen her drunk twice. It was slightly unsettling, but cute.

“Who is it?” Mikasa asked, tilting her head as she swallowed.

“Uhm… Erwin. Erwin Smith.” Speak of the devil, and he shall show himself.

“I’ll have a shot of whiskey. And she’ll have a beer.” The tall, blonde man sat down several stools away from us, his eyes darting over to mine for a split second.

“You mean the professor?” Annie asked, and I hissed out, glaring at her and directing my eyes towards Erwin. “oh.” Mikasa just giggled, and I wasn’t even sure if she heard what I had said.

“So, Annie, how’s everything going with your father?” I asked, nodding at the bartender and taking my drink. I chugged half of it and Annie’s eyes widened slightly.

“Dad’s alright. He’s still sick, and I don’t know how much longer he’ll last before he croaks.” She shuddered, bottoming out her drink and raising her hand. I followed suit.

 

I didn’t know how many drinks I had consumed, but, somehow, a tall handsome man with perfectly groomed eyebrows had found his way to my side, and Annie and Mikasa had left. His friend continued to shoot us smirks and grins, but I couldn’t focus on her. Mostly because The man had stood and placed his arm around my waist. His lips pressed against my ear.

“Do you want to leave?” he breathed, and shoulders shivered. I didn’t know what I was doing, but I nodded, and he chuckled. He tugged me out the door, laughing at something I guess I said.

“Are we going back to your place?” I slurred, and he nodded. “Great.” I smiled, my stomach flaring slightly at the thought. I had never been the one to do something like this. But here I am, getting into a cab with Captain sexy. “Can I ask you something?” My head lulled to the side slightly.

“Anything.”

“Have you ever been asked to play Captain America?” He laughed, shaking his head. “Not even as I stunt double?” He shook his head against, before turning his smoldering blue eyes onto me, my heart thumping and my cheeks flushing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, before whispering in my ear.

“I don’t know what you’re getting at, but if you’re asking for a super hero, I’ll give you one.” I shuddered, heat pooling between my legs. He leaned back slightly, placing a hand above my knee.

“Okay.” I breathed out, and he chuckled.

The cab stopped at his house, and he climbed out, pulling me with him after paying the cabby. He tugged me up to the door, unlocking it and closing it behind us. His blue eyes were blown wide with lust as he stared at me. He was only a few inches taller than me. He reached up and brushed a hand through my hair, and I sighed, pressing my hands against his chest and slamming him against the door, forcing my lips against his. His tongue met mine and his hand brushed my throbbing member.

The rest of the night was a blur of shallow breaths and sweating bodies.

.-._.-.

~Present Day~

I sighed into my palm, groaning quietly at the lecture. Professor Erwin had been extremely perky since several days ago. I tried to remember, and I’d have to say it was at least three. I tapped my pencil quietly as he bubbled over about the something or another about another dead guy. I glanced down at my phone, smiling at the words. I still hadn’t replied.

**Come to the studio after class. I have a surprise for you.**

**-Levi**

“Eren.” Krista’s sweet voice filled my ears as I turned my head.

“Yes?”

“Who are you texting?” She paused. “Or why are you staring at your crotch and smiling?” I choked and blushed, and she giggled.

“I’m texting Levi.” I mumbled, knowing my face was red.

“Oh! Is he your boyfriend?” I was really surprised that it hadn’t gotten around in the group. But, I guess since Krista hangs out with her girlfriend alone more than with the gang, I assume they don’t hear much of the in-circle gossip.

“Yeah.” I blushed, and she squealed lightly.

“That’s so cute! I’m happy for you! Is he cute?” She asked, leaning over and winking at me.

“Uh, super. He’s sexy.” I smiled, not really knowing why I was telling her this. “You do know Levi Ackerman, right?” And in that very moment, her eyes were as big as saucers.

“Oh. My. Sweet. Marco.” I held back the laughter. I guess I wasn’t the only one that saw him as Jesus. “You’re dating THE Levi!?” She shout whispered at me. “He’s like, the hottest guy in this entire town! How did you manage that?” I just shrugged, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

“I don’t know but his lips are great.” I watched her blush. I laughed. She may be dating the most perverted person in our group, but she can be so innocent at times.

I looked away from her, my attention catching a blonde prince charming standing by the door. My eyebrows dropped, my brain kicking into overdrive.

Why the hell was Armin here?!

His eyes were glued to Professor Smith. Wait, no. His eyes were glued to Professor Smith’s _ass._ It all clicked at that very second, and I couldn’t hold back the gasp.

I guess it was really loud because everyone in the room looked up at me. I couldn’t help but glare at Erwin, and he just raised his thick eyebrow at me.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked.

“Nope, perfectly groomed.” I hissed, turning my head and breaking eye contact. Armin was going to get a mouth full for this one.

 

“HE SLEPT WITH ERWIN SMITH!” I yelled, punching the wall and listening to Levi hiss.

“So?” I slowly turned my head, snarling at him.

“So, that’s so… So…”

“So what, Eren? It’s his love life. Don’t interfere. He’s not in the middle of yours, so stay out of his.” My shoulders slumped, and I felt defeated. Levi was right. Armin was an adult now, and no matter how much I wanted to protect him, I couldn’t do that because he would make choices. His own choices. That and he showed me just how different he was on the last day of High school when he kicked someone’s ass. Someone being Jean.

“You’re right.” I breathed, my back finding the wall. “It’s just… Him and Professor Smith?”

“I’m guessing you’ve been oblivious to the shared looks?” He snorted when my eyes filled with confusion. “Well, I guess it’s in your right. You don’t share a class with the blondie.” I tilted my head. “They obviously like each other.” He shrugged, and I knew he wasn’t going to share any more.

“Well…. Alright. I guess I shouldn’t care.”

“That’s not what I said. He’s your best friend. You should care. Just not interfere unless he wants you to.” I nodded, and he sighed. “Can I show you your surprise now?” I perked up. I had totally forgotten about why I had come down to the art studio. I had been upset all day, mostly because I was unable to speak to Armin, and Erwin rushed from the room the second the bell rang. Of course, my brain when to inappropriate places at that time because, well, he followed Armin.

“Yes.” I nodded, smiling brightly as he walked into the closet, grabbing something and pulling it out. He set the canvas on the easel; removing the cloth that had been covering it. My hands found my mouth and I gasped.

I looked at myself leaning against the counter at the café, a smile naturally on my lips. My eyes were bright, and my hair was a mess. Armin sat in front of me, but it was painted at an angle, and even though it looked like I was speaking with Armin, my eyes were looked with my own.

I felt my legs shake as tears sprung in my eyes.

“Do you like it?” Levi breathed, stepping closer to me and smiling. I slowly nodded, before jumping forward and scooping him into my arms.

“it’s amazing, Levi!” I sobbed onto his shoulder. “It’s perfect and I love it. Thank you thank you thank you…” I trailed off as he pulled away from me, looking me in the eye with silver orbs. They shined with happiness, and it made me grin, tears flowing from my own eyes.

He lifted his hand, softly brushing away my salty tears before pressing a gentle, passionate kiss to my lips, our eyes closing in sync. I smiled into the kiss, pulling him against me. He chuckled against my lips, and it was contagious.

“Thank you so much.” I breathed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH! Fulled you into thinking I was going to write some Erwin/Armin smut ;3 oops.   
> Mikasa drunk... What a surprise! I couldn't help but think she'd act so different if she got wasted. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me smile!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Armin moment :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah :0 that's all I have to say. Thanks guys!!!   
> Have some Armin/Erwin bullshit.   
> Also have Eren/Levi crap as well.

~Armin~

i twiddled my thumbs, sweat beading from my pores as I sat in the empty booth, my mind swirling with the strangest questions. 

What was I even suposed to say to this, as Kat would put it, 'hot piece of ass.' 

Of course, I had arrived almost thirty minutes too early, my brain an utter mess at the thought of eating lunch with the hottest professor in the entire school. every nerve in my body was flaring, my cheeks heated at the thought of his fingers grazing my flesh. I had never deemed myself as a pervert, but here I was, unable to forget or even stop thinking of that night that happened exactly five nights ago. 

I brought my hands up, resting my elbows on the table before burying my fave into my palms. I groaned quietly, secretly glad no one was around me to hear my frustrated sounds. 

"Debating on leaving?" A silky, God like voice ringing in my ears, causing me to jump slight, my fingers parting. I stared up at the chiseled man, his charming smile melting my insides.

"N-no." I stuttered out, my face lighting up as he took his seat, resting his chin on his palm as he gazed at me, his eyes smoldering. "J-just nervous, thats all." I mumbled out, and Erwin chuckled. 

A waitress with short black hair and brown eyes approached the booth, winking at me and then doing the same to Erwin.  

"What can I get you two handsome lads to drink?" I immediately recognized the European accent. 

"Water for me." Erwin smiled, but his gaze was still directed at me.

"I'll have the same." I said, unable to look away from his endearing gaze. The waitress hummed, before clicking her pen and walking off.

"I really have no idea what in doing." Erwin chuckled, ranging a hand through his hair, which just fell back perfectly. "My friend told me to woo you with my eyebrows but..."

"I don't know, you're eyebrows are pretty seductive." I blurted out, befor my hands clasped around my lips. Erwin's eyes widened slightly as h stared at me. I blushed deeply, turning away. Ab awkward silence ensued, my heart thumping in my chest. Before I could honestly wither away in my chair, Erwin's booming laughter filled the restraunt, causing me to flinch and lean back in my chair. 

I watched him laugh, his hands pressed agains his firm stomach, his biceps taunt in his long sleeve bottom down. I blinked several times before giggling myself, covering my mouth and looking away, every awkward feeling flooding out of my body like a broke dam.

"I guess his stupid comments really could work." Erwin smirked, wiping at his eyes before leaning forward again, his finger tracing a pattern on the back of my flattened hand. I flinched slighty, but didn't pull away. 

"Here we are! Are you ready to order?" The waitress returned, her eyes sparkling. 

"I'll have a large turkey Sandwich."

"same." I whispered, my eyes unable to pull away from the practical gravitational pull Erwin's orbs were bestowing upon me. I didn't even notice the waitress had left. 

 

~Eren~

i groaned into my pillow, my mind swirling. Of course I was dead tired, and it was almost one in the afternoon, but it was Saturday so I detested the idea of getting out of bed. Yesterday, Levi and I ended up watching some stupid movie and he wouldnt tell me who had alled him,even though I swore he had mentioned Armin at least once. 

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my trance, and I growled, my palm slamming around the bedside table. I flipped it open, pressing it to my ear. 

"Wake up, shit head." The velvety voice of my boyfriend filled my brain. 

"If I wasnt awake I wouldn't have answered." I slurred into the phone, earned either a chuckle or a groan, I couldnt Tell. 

"Well, just so you know, there's bee this random number calling me, and she keeps insisting that I'm forcing you into this relationship." I bolted up, my eyes wide and awakE. 

"Wait what?"

"Who'd you give my number to, shit head?" I groaned, flinging my hand to my face. 

"No one. What's her name?" I asked, even though I alreadu knew the answer.

"Mikasa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late. I know. Also it's short. But oh well. I'm going to bed. Cx


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so freaking sorry D,X I don't know. I just. I'm sorry.  
> I also realized just how many times I switched points of view, but it had to be extra dramatic.

~Eren~

“God dammit!” I hissed into the microphone, clenching my fists. “How the fuck did she find out?” I asked out loud, not exactly expecting a response, or an answer. 

“How about Tall, blonde, and handsome?” I paused for a second. 

“Why would Professor Smith tell my sister I’m in a relation-.” I blinked. “Oh.”

“I never thought I’d meet a bigger dumbass in my entire life. I’m hanging up now. Control your sister.” He half snarled the last part, and I felt my heart sinking. 

“Yeah okay…” I wanted to whisper how I felt, but I knew it wasn’t the right time. It was WAY too early to add that part of a farewell. The line went dead, and I slipped the cool plastic away from my face, before swinging my legs over the side of my bed, groaning in frustration. I quickly dialed another number, the ringing background only there for two rings before the cold, calm voice of my sister answered. 

“Eren.” She spoke, my frown deepening. 

“Stop bugging Levi, Kasa.” I growled.

“Meet me at the café.” Before I could protest, the line went dead once again, and I fell like screaming. What’s with it and people hanging up on me?! 

 

~Levi~

I hung up the phone, running a hand over my face as I exhaled. I had no doubt that Mikasa would tear Eren a new one once he came in contact with her. I was half tempted to call Erwin and make a bet on it, but I decided against the idea. Eren was my boyfriend after all; I should root for him, and hope he isn’t physically injured by his own flesh and blood. 

Of course, Mikasa and Eren weren’t technically related by any means. But, I can’t say the same about myself and that cold-hearted woman.

 

~Armin~

I fidgeted as I read the text, my heart sinking. I couldn’t hold the information from Mikasa, not after she black mailed me with something I never wanted to break the surface ever again. I knew the ravenette would play dirty when she figured out Eren had found a new lover, and I honestly couldn’t keep my mouth shut. 

Sadly, for Eren, out of everyone in this large town, he had to fall for the one man Mikasa would willingly murder and not feel a thing about. Why? Oh, there were many reasons why. The biggest motive wouldn’t even be that they were related, but it would most definitely be the runner up in the entirely too long list of ‘why Mikasa has a reason to off Levi.’

The main reason, as hard as it was to admit, was the fact that Levi Ackerman was the reason, well one of the reasons, Eren almost died that day two years ago. He wasn’t the main cause, and honestly I believe it to be a strange coincidence that he happened to be near the accident, but Mikasa is dead set on believing Levi was the reason. 

Levi had been a part of the shooting that occurred the night of the accident, and that entire incident was the reason the large tanker that was driving ahead of Eren flipped in the first place. One of the armed men had shot out the back tire. Yes, he had been arrested, but just the idea that the practical Mayor’s son was a part of the shooting, Mikasa’s very own cousin, absolutely caused her to lose her cool and, well, almost impale Levi with some sort of medical utensil. To this day, I still wondered why Levi had shown up at the hospital. I reasoned with the idea of guilt, but it was immediately shot down that night. It was definitely not guilt. 

To this day, Mikasa still has a fiery hatred for the shorter male; even though he was proven innocent in the entire account, and he had told her several times he had not fired his own weapon once during the entire fight. He was merely a back-up for the main gang members. 

I exhaled, glancing down at my phone as it buzzed, Eren’s name showing over a text bubble.

Lstn tall blonde & hndsome, i swear 2 god if u told ‘kasa bout my relationship ur dead   
-Eren  
I closed my eyes, shuddering. Before I could respond, or possibly have a brain aneurism, another text appeared.

Wile we r on this sub. Y is ‘kasa so angry bout it? i dnt get it.   
-Eren

With an angry grunt, I rolled my eyes, clicking off my phone in practical disgust. I silently prayed that some type of magical force would either kill me or teach Eren how to text properly. 

~Eren~

I listened to the light jingle of bells above my head as I pushed the door of the Café open, relishing in the warm heat that washed over me. I shivered slightly, due to the fact that I had taken quite a while to arrive here, fearing the initial meeting with my adopted sister. 

Immediately, I spotted her silky black hair, her dark eyes attached to my already, glaring holes into my face. I shuddered and approached her, taking the empty seat across from her. 

“Hey.” I whispered, rubbing my frozen hands together. 

“Talk. Now.” She snarled, her eyes dangerous as she stared at me.

“What do you want me to say? I fell in l-“ I paused, my cheeks heating up. Her eyes narrowed. “I met someone that I really enjoy being around. I don’t see why you have a problem with him. You don’t even really know him, do you?” I felt anger boiling in my stomach. She clicked her tongue, and I immediately spotted a strange resemblance between Levi and her. 

“Eren, are you as dumb as I think you are?” She hissed, and you blanched. 

“What?” I blinked several times as she sighed. 

“Do you remember my maiden name? The last name I had before your father gave me his?” I looked down, racking my brain. I had been so young, it was hard to remember. 

“It started with an A.” I shrugged, sighing and giving up. 

“Ackerman.” She hissed through clenched teeth, and my blood felt cold as it rain through my veins. 

“Coincidence?” I muttered, my eyes tracing the strange, pinkish pattern of the table. 

“No, Eren, I’m related to Levi Ackerman, sole heir, or said to be, of Kenny Ackerman, owner of Ackerman Corps.” She paused, letting the words sink in. I felt weighted, almost as if a thousand bricks were laid on my shoulders. Why hadn’t I noticed?

“What…”

“That’s not the only thing.” She muttered. “Levi is the reason you were in a car accident. He’s the real reason Mina is dead.” At that very moment, my heart stopped beating. 

“T-That’s not true.” I clutched at my chest, my breathing becoming irregular.

“It is. It’s time you were told the truth.” I could hear the pity in her voice. “The tanker didn’t blow a tire. Someone shot it. That someone was Levi Ackerman, the man you think you love.” I blinked, tears blurring my vision. “They tried him in court but because of the very reason of WHO HE IS, he got away, and other man was put into prison.” Venom leaked from her words, but I could barely hear her. 

“Stop.” I breathed out, everything around me fading slightly into a blackened world. 

“Eren, stop talking to Levi. He’s not who you think he is.” She hissed. 

“Stop…” I breathed again, my chest convulsing in the need of more air. 

“Trust me.” 

“STOP!” The voice that spoke, wasn’t my own. 

~Levi~

“STOP!” I shouted, watching as the entire room fell silent. I stood in the doorway, my breath forcing itself from my lungs as I heaved, my legs aching. Yes, I had a car, but for some reason I believed running would have been faster. 

I had arrived right on time. 

“Stop fucking talking.” I hissed out, my boots clomping loudly against the tile as I stomped forward, my entire being shrouded in anger as I approached them. “That’s not fucking true.” Eren slowly turned to look at me, his eyes full of tears. 

And betrayal. 

“L-Levi.” His voice shook as he tried to reach for me. 

“Eren, she’s not telling the truth.” I could feel and hear the practical begging tone my words were taking on. “I swear on my life.” I stopped in front of him, ignoring every set of eyes that were directed towards me. 

“Levi.” Mikasa hissed maliciously. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” My gaze immediately found hers. “Get off your high horse dammit! Open your fucking eyes! You were in the court room! You were in the hospital! Why the fuck can’t you just accept the fact that what happened was actually an accident!?” I snarled out, my fists clenching. 

“Levi.” I felt a hand on my arm. 

I turned slowly, looking into Eren’s beautiful green blue eyes. 

Slowly, I felt my heart sinking lower at the painful, indecisive look he was giving me. 

He opened his mouth, and I could practically hear my heart breaking.

“I think you should go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me XC That entire chapter was super dramatic. Next chapter everything will be explained, and you'll realize just how much emotions have been bottled up and locked away :3 also, Mikasa won't look like such a bad person.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OVER 100 KUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Also, I know the pov's jump around alot, but I swear it'll get better... Also there's alot of drama but... I couldn't think of anything else to write :3 oh well

~Levi~

I felt my knuckles crack against the wall as I slammed into it, a scream erupted from my throat, in both pain and despair.

“Levi.” Erwin’s pity-filled voice echoed in my ears as I threw my fist forward again, agony ripping through my arm, but I ignored it. It didn’t even come close to the absolute pain that was tearing at my insides. “Stop. My wall is not the thing you should be hitting. You’re making a mess.

I had come to Erwin’s, more like sprinted, after Eren told me to leave him alone. He immediately knew what happened, and I of course suspected his boyfriend. Mentioned boy was of course at the house as well, sitting on the couch with absolute regret in his eyes. I didn’t want to be coddled or shushed, and that’s why I ended up here.

“That bitch.” I croaked, my voice breaking, my throat soar from yelling. “She filled his head with lies.” I snarled, pushing my fist forward only to brush against the bloodied wall, my entire body shutting down. I had no more fight. No more power. He was everything to me and he hardly knew it.

 

~Eren~

I wept loudly against a particular brunette woman, my sobs echoing through her office, taunting me. I knew I was being weak, this shouldn’t be happening.

“Eren, you only know one side of the story.” Hange whispered while petting my hair. “You need to talk to Levi.” I immediately heard the hidden tone. She knew something I didn’t.

“Tell me.” I rasped into her shoulder, shaking in both anger and sadness.

“Tell you what?”

“Whatever you’re hiding from me!” I reared back, glaring at her, my lips curling into a snarl. “What is it you’re not telling me?!” She stared at me, her lips twitching with sorrow.

“That’s not my place to say.” She whispered, before forcing me back into an embrace, which only made me crack more.

 

~Armin~

I stared wide eyed at the raven as he slumped to the ground, his entire body radiated despair. This wasn’t my fault, though I did feel guilty, I told Mikasa about their relationship, but only because Erwin told me it was a good idea.

My eyes flicked over to the tall blonde that sat next to me, his arms wrapped almost protectively around my body. I wasn’t small like I used to be in any means, but compared to him, I felt tiny.

“Why?” Levi repeated the word, over and over again. “Why would he do that…?” I barely knew the man, but my heart was breaking at the sight of him. He looked absolutely shattered, and I was part of the reason he was.

“Levi, he only knows half the story. You need to tell him the rest. You need to tell him everything.” The way he said everything was almost in a dark manner, and my heart pumped in my chest.

“What are you talking about?” My voice returned to me, only to shrink back into my chest when two sets of eyes directed towards me.

“Levi, he doesn’t know. Why don’t you tell him first. Maybe you can get an ally, and he’ll help you with Eren.” Erwin raised his eyebrows.

“You don’t have to tell me!” I sat straight. “I’ll help you anyway.” Levi sighed, standing up and swaying towards a chair, his body giving out as he slumped into it. He curled his legs up to his chest, before placing his head on his knees.

“I’ll tell you anyway.” I could barely hear him. “Three years ago, I fell in love with someone.” He mumbled, his eyes staying at his hands. “He was perfect in every way, but I didn’t know him at all. More like he didn’t even know he existed. I watched him from a far, and before you think that’s creepy, it isn’t.” He took a sharp breath, and that’s when I realized the tears leaking from his cheeks. “At first I thought it was because he was adorable, but, when…” I had already caught on to who it was. It wasn’t that hard. “When Eren was involved in that accident…” I swallowed, looking away, feeling rude for staring at a broken man. “I shattered. I thought he had died. I blamed myself, it was all my fault.”

“Levi.” Erwin practically growled. “It wasn’t your fault.

“IT was!” He yelled, staring up at the tall blonde. “I was the reason the shooting happened in the first place! I was the reason it happened where it did!” He stood up, his fists curling, causing him to hiss in pain and drop back down into the chair. “I got into a fight with a gang, and it just happened that two of them had guns. I didn’t draw mine, but they drew their’s. I got away.” He shivered. “Then I got a call from my father, saying I needed to go to the hospital for ‘publicity reasons.’ I did as he asked…” He shuddered, curling up once more. “I was on my way over there when Hange called me, saying who it was that was at the hospital, and I almost drove off the road. When I got there, Mikasa had already heard about where I was, and immediately attacked me. I said I wanted to see him, but she said it wasn’t going to happen. Said that I needed to get out before she murdered me.”

“Levi..” I whispered, remembering that night. His showing up was the reason I didn’t blame him for what happened.

“Shut it, runt.” He snarled, before sighing. “Sorry… After that night, I swore to avoid him. Swore that I’d get over it. I had Erwin work with me, to get me to stay away, and Hange helped too. But… One day I strolled into the stupid café too late, and that damned brat was there. He looked so happy..” His voice cracked. I stood up, my entire body under the control of something else. I strode forward, before wrapping my arms around Levi’s frail looking body, preparing to get hit, or kicked away. But nothing happened. He froze suddenly, only to wrap his arms around me, giving in. “If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I’ll murder you.” He whispered into my ear.

 

~Eren~

I stood outside of my apartment, glaring at the beat up red car that parked near the entrance. Jean stooped over the driver door, his hands in his pockets and a lit cigarette between his lips. His head was turned to the side, his jacket collar popped up to protect his neck from the weather. His cheeks were tinted pink from the chill, his eyes narrowed as he took a drag, blowing the smoke through his nose.

“I thought you said you were going to quite that?” I spoke up, trudging towards the tall boy, who had directed his gaze towards me.

“We all say things we’re never going to actually do.” And at that moment, I knew something was up.

“What going on?” I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

“Oh uh….” He shuddered. “Mikasa called me. She told me to keep you company.” He shrugged. I raised my eyebrows.

“And?”

“And well.” His gaze dropped, his lips tugging into a frown. “I-I just wanted to get away from the house.” I froze, looking up at him.

“What’s going on Jean?” I demanded, taking a step forward. My mind was buzzing. Today had been far too dramatic, and I don’t think I can take anything more.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” He mumbled, folding his arms across his chest, averting my gaze.

“Jean!” I shouted, snarling at the auburn haired man.

“It’s Marco.” He gave in. “But it’s nothing serious. I swear.” He shuddered, a single tear rolling from his eye. I sighed.

“Come inside. We can eat icecream and cry over dramatic movies…” I whispered, listening to him snort softly in laughter. “You don’t have to tell me.” I reassured him, before leading the way up into my third story apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOpS  
> *Hides*  
> I SWEAR IT'LL GET BETTER! *straps on 3dmg and flies away*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean spends some time with Eren, and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK! Jean's point of view! I'm sorry if he seems OOC, but... do to circumstances, I think it makes sense... Right?

~Jean~

I sat on the couch, an empty tub of ice cream between my feet on the floor. Eren’s head rest on my shoulder, his short, easy breaths tickling the skin on my neck. I would have found this awkward if the situation was different. But it wasn’t. Eren had fallen asleep after crying his god damn eyes out, and I wasn’t much different. I just hadn’t fallen asleep yet.

I clicked out of the movie, everything about the film flying right over my head. I didn’t even remember what it was called, and I didn’t care to look at the title. I skimmed through until I found ‘The Notebook’, which was Marco’s absolute favorite movie.

I smiled to myself, sadness filling my stomach. No, Marco wasn’t dead or dying, but the expression that had been on his face this morning had killed me inside. When he was injured several weeks back, the doctors seemed to glance over the blooming infection in his lower stomach, do to some sort of puncture wound caused by one of his ribs. They had fixed him up, but obviously not well enough. He was in critical condition, but the nurses had reassured me several times he would be fine.

I sighed, slouching further into the couch, Eren’s head sliding from my shoulder onto my chest, and he nuzzled his face into my skin, and my arm automatically wrapped around his shoulders. It was in a protective way, and I couldn’t help feel the twinge of sadness that crept through my mind. He shuddered against my body, causing me to freeze.

He whimpered softly, and I sat up fluidly, cradling him in my arms, my eyes wide. I had never before had to wake him from a dream, but this was the exact reason Mikasa had sent me over. He always ended up having worse night terrors when he was having a hard time with something.

“L-Levi…” He whimpered, and my eyebrows furrowed. He was dreaming about Ackerman?

“Please, no… Mina…” He squirmed lightly, and I shook his shoulder, my heart breaking slightly to see him this way. I’d never admit it, but I really did care for him.

“Eren, wake up. Please.” I muttered, watching his green eyes fly open, tears pouring from his eyes like a waterfall.

“Jean?” He questioned, looking up at me from the position I had situated him in. He was below me, my arms twisted around his shoulders and his shoulder blades pressing into my legs. “What…” He looked away, reaching up and wiping his tears.

“You were having a night mare.” I whispered, and he nodded all too knowingly. “Do you want to talk about it?” He shivered, shaking his head. “Alright…” I trailed off, Eren sitting up and glaring at the tv as his eyes focused.

“Are you seriously watching The Notebook?”

“It’s a good fucking movie, asshole!” I immediately bristled watching his cheeks turn up in a smirk.

“Sure, whatever. That’s so gay.”

“YOU’RE IN A LITERAL GAY RELATIONSHIP!”

“I’m still not as gay as this movie.” He snickered, watching me light up in anger.

“AT LEAST THE MOVIE DOESN’T TAKE IT UP THE ASS FROM MUNCHINS!” I stood up, and he stood up as well, getting up in my face.

“SHUT UP!” He hollered. “IT TAKES IT UP THE BUTT FROM HOLLYWOOD, WHICH IS JUST ABOUT THE SAME THING!”

“THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!” I yelled, pushing against his chest.

“SURE WHATEVER! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!”

“FINE!” I stormed towards the door, my jacket over my shoulder. “By the way, I ate all your ice cream.” I smirked when his jaw dropped. I opened the door, closing it behind me, only catching the ‘Oh you fucking ass-‘ before the thick wood blocked the rest of the screaming. I smiled to myself, trotting down the stairs and out the door, towards my beat up Mustang.

Before I could fully crawl into the front seat, I caught sight of a short male staring up at the apartment, his leather Jacket pulled tight against his stomach.

“Levi?” I blurted out, watching the man turn towards me.

“Who are you?” He practically snarled, shivering terribly in his thin jacket.

“I’m Jean.”

“Oh.” So he knew who I was. “Is Eren home?” He asked quietly, approaching the car with caution. I blinked, a war going on in my brain about whether or not I should tell him.

“Uh…” I blanked, turning away. “Yeah. I mean. No. He’s…” I sighed, shaking my head.

“He’s home.” Levi dead panned, turning his back to me and approaching the door of the complex.

“He was crying all night because of you.” I hissed, standing out of the car. “You really shouldn’t bother him.”

“He was crying because of Mikasa, not me. He needs to know the truth.” He clicked his tongue.

“What truth?”

“I don’t feel like I have to tell a horse faced bastard what th-“ His eyes widened. “You’re the boy from the hospital. The one that never left him.” It almost sounded like it wasn’t supposed to be heard from me. I nodded anyway, my eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Yeah. How do you know?” I growled, my stomach boiling with anger. Was he some sort of stalker?

“I showed up every day for a week.” He grunted, raising his eyebrow. “The Forget-me-Nots and white orchids… I was the one that sent them. Every day.” I blinked, surprised.

“Wait. You’re the one that sent those huge bouquets all the time?” I blanched, my mind fuzzing up.

“Yes.” His eyes met the concrete. “Why the fuck am I telling you this?” He mumbled, and I just shrugged, as if answering his question.

“You really care for him, don’t you?” I asked, watching his eyes flick up, the silver orbs meeting mine with a fiery passion.

“Of course I fucking do. He doesn’t even realize it.” He snarled, his fists clenching, only for him to let out a thick hiss. I looked over at his right hand, which was swollen and covered in bandages. I decided not to ask.

“Well… He’s home. He’s also awake, so… Just… Don’t fuck up, okay?” I whispered, knowing he heard me. It was dead silent for several seconds, before he nodded.

“Alright.” He muttered, before turning away and walking through the automatic sliding doors. I smiled inwardly to myself, shaking my head.

“I hope Eren listens.” I breathed out, climbing into my car, starting it up and heading out of the parking lot. “Because he really needs Levi in his life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep the entire 'heartbroken, let me drag this out' thing going, so It'll be mended probably in the next chapter. I'm sorry DX


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows up at Eren's front door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh.....  
> Explicit warming??????  
> Maybe??????????????????  
> Just read. :D

~Eren~

I glared at the door, striding over, fuming. “Look, Jean. I saw you grab your damn jacket, so there’s obviously nothing you forgot. You better have a good reason to come back up here, you ice cream stealing jacka-“ I stopped, my eyes widened and my jaw unhinged. It wasn’t Jean. It was Levi.

“Eren, we need to talk.” I stared at him, unable to move. His eyes were red, his knuckles were bloody, and one of them was wrapped in a bandage that went past his wrist. He looked like utter shit.

“W-What?” I managed, blinked several times as I tried my hardest to stop staring, but I couldn’t. What was he doing here? Why?

“We. Need. To. Talk.” He whispered, stepping into my apartment without consent. I stumbled back, my eyes filling with tears. “Please.” His tone sounded absolutely broken, and I couldn’t stop the tears that flowed from my eyes.

“What about?” I whispered, my voice cracking ever so slightly as I continued backwards until my back connected with the couch.

“I’m so sorry…” He whispered.

~Levi~

Everything came pouring from my lips before I could stop. I told him everything. From the very beginning. I told him that I had been in love with him, that I had practically stalked him for three years. That I had cried myself to sleep almost every night while he was in the hospital. I let him know who the flowers were from, I let him know that every day I tried to visit him. I told him absolutely everything, and after it all, all I had to say was that I was sorry.

I had never let anyone see me like this, not even Erwin. I was shaking, crying, and my knees gave out somewhere during it all.

“I’m so sorry…” I whispered, my lips finally shutting. I slowly raised my head, staring up at his watery eyes, my heart shattering over and over again.

“Levi…” He breathed out, dropping to his knees. I flinched away, taking a shaking breath as he wrapped his arms around my shivering body, pulling me into his chest. “I never knew…” He whispered into my hair, his lips ghosting over my forehead as he pulled me slightly away.

“Eren…” I croaked, my voice shattering the silence that pursued. “I love you…” I breathed out, holding my breath as I watched the emotions creep through his green blue orbs. I waited for rejection, I waited for him to slap me, for him to kick me from his home.

“Levi, I think I love you too…” He smiled weakly, my entire being seeming to lift off the ground at that. Before I could stop myself, I smashed my lips into his, drinking in his surprised sound. He paused for a moment before kissing back.

I let everything I had been holding out into the kiss. Desperation, sorrow, love, regret. I let everything flow from me into him. He returned almost everything, my heart mending itself as we sat there, curled up together on the floor, soaking in everything we let out. He pulled away.

“The floor’s sorta uncomfortable.” He giggled, before picking me straight off the ground, despite my thrashing.

“Eren, you little shit, put me the fuck down.” I growled, but he chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. He crashed down onto the couch, flopping down on top of me. “You cheeky brat.” I grumbled, before his lips found mine again, this time more forceful. I exhaled, his tongue slipping between my lips and twisting with mine. His knee slid between my legs, each of his hands on either side of my head.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, letting the other ghost down his side, my palm sliding under his baggy tee, feeling up the slightly ripples of his rib cage. I couldn’t suppress the moan that flitted from my throat as he bit down on my bottom, releasing it shortly after, moving from my mouth down to my throat, massaging it with his lips before nibbling. I groaned out, bucking up my hips. He smirked against my skin, goose bumps rising on my flesh.

“I love you.” I breathed. He pulled away, a bright smile curling his lips.

“I love you as well, Levi.” He answered, his hand rolling from my shoulders, down to the hem of my shirt. “I want to see every part of you.” He breathed, pressing the tip of his nose to mine.

“And I you, mon amour.” I whispered, sitting up with him, slowly pulling off his shirt, and he pulled off mine.

“Oh, French.” He smirked, leaning forward and nibbling on my ear lobe. “I’ll make you scream some French until you forget English.” He whispered devilishly, and I felt his words go straight down.

“Oh, so I’m bottoming, hmm?” He didn’t respond, letting his hand slip down between our chests, squeezing my obvious erection. I groaned out, assaulting my bottom lip between my teeth. His lips found my shoulder, and he slid off the couch, picking my up again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him carry me to the bedroom, shame forgotten as he gently laid me onto my back, undoing my jeans and sliding them past my thighs. I shivered at the cold touch of his fingers, which ghosted down my flesh over so slowly. His lips found mine again, and I drank in his breath. He sat back, his eyes glued to my chest, his fingers coming up and running along the ripples of muscle. He exhaled sharply, ducking his head down before kissing the scars I forgot I had. He flicked his tongue over each one, placing a chaste kiss before moving to the next. I couldn’t stop myself from reaching towards the large purple flesh that stretched his abdomen, my fingers padding along the raised skin.

“Levi.” He whispered, and I heard the self-consciousness spilling from his lips. I sat up, pushing him with me. I kissed him lightly.

“Listen, Eren.” I breathed out. “I’ll never, ever let this happen to you again. Don’t be afraid of me judging you, either. I love you, and I love every bit of you. The scars, the tears, the emotions.” Tears welling in his eyes, he leaned forward, connecting our mouths once more in a passionate tango, our tongue dancing slowly. He removed his jeans and boxers as well, tossing them to the side while pulling mine off completely, discarding them. His fingers still trained across my skin, heat boiling around his touch. “I love you.” I whispered against his lips. He smiled, nodding his head as he quickened the pace, my arms wrapping around his hips, bringing them down against mine for more friction. He groaned into my mouth, his lips hanging open for a second. I licked his upper lip greedily, flipping us over and sitting us against the head board, straddling his waist. His hand slipped to my cock, squeezing the base tightly, my head tossing back as I groaned deep in my chest. His murmuring voice of sweet nothings rang in my ears as his other hand, already having found lube, slide towards my ass, his index finger prodding my entrance.

“Are you sure?” He breathed, and I glared at him.

“really?” I breathed. “I’ve been sure since I first saw you. Je t’aime.” I moaned, his index pressing into my entrance and sliding slowly to the knuckle, my breath failing me.

He pumped his hand, biting into my shoulder softly, before kissing up my neck. He found my lips once more, fervently smashing his against mine, his tongue fighting for dominance. The pain was almost none existent as he slid in another digit, scissoring his fingers and curving them around, searching.

White flashed in my vision as he found my prostate, a moan ripping from my chest. He chuckled against my mouth, drinking in my sounds. He practically growled as he squeezed my dick, pre-cum leaking from the tip. He bit down on my bottom lip, stretching me further with another finger.

He picked up the pace with his hand, until I was bucking up and grinding down.

“You’re impatient.” He chuckled darkly, before pulling his fingers out with a slick pop. I whimpered slightly, my silver orbs staring at him.

“Sil vous plait?” I begged. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube, ( I had no idea where he got it, but I presumed it came from the bedside table.) and coated his hand, pumping his own cock several times before moving his hands to my hips, lifting me up. I held myself up on my knees as he positioned himself, staring into my eyes as he lowered me down, my face flushed from the pure intensity of his gaze.

He pushed through, my eyes closing when the burning pain sliced through my hips. I hissed out, dropping my head, my hair falling in my eyes. I sank down to the hilt of his cock, waiting silently as he kissed my shoulder, for the pain to wear down.

Almost a minute went by before I raised myself back to my knees, soaking in the mewling sounds coming from Eren as I lowered myself again. His fingers dug into my hips as he bucked up, moving with me quite needily as we picked up the pace. Soon I saw white, my head dropping backwards as my spine arched, my hands shakily pressed against Eren’s shoulders.

One of his hands found my chin, forcing me to looking at him. Fire burned in his irises.

“Don’t look away from me.” I felt my cheeks heat up as my forgotten member twitched violently, and all I could do was moan. He continued to pump his hips up and push me down, groaning as he stared into my silver orbs, his lips slack as he fought the urge to close his eyes.

He pulled at my hips, flipping us around, all while scooting slightly down the bed. I quickly wrapped my legs around his hips, clutching at his shoulder with one hand, and finding the sheets with the other.

“Plus rapide.” I moaned out, my back arching slightly off the bed as he drilled into my prostate.

“I’ll… Take that as faster.” He growled into my ear, biting the tip. I nodded and he picked up the pace, slamming harder into me. I cried out something in French, random words slipping from my lips as he pressed harder. I couldn’t form any English, my brain clouded with euphoria. “Je t’aime.” I whispered, over and over again repeating while his hips slapped against mine, continuous flashes of white playing in my vision. I could feel the coiled spring in my stomach, and I fought against the cloud in my head.

“I think.. I think I’m..” Eren groaned out.

“Moi aussi.” I groaned, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blade. “Me too.” I moaned, Eren growling against my flesh as he slammed his lips against mine. His hand found my abused cock, pumping furiously as his hips jerked forward.

“L-Levi!” He cried out, pushing me over the edge.

“Eren.” I groaned deeply, reaching my climax along with him, covering his hand and our chest with white as he shot into me, filling me with his hot seed. He slumped down, breathing deeply as he recollected himself.

“I love you.”

“Et je vous.” I whispered. “And I you.” I repeated in English as he pulled out, sitting up sluggishly and trudging into the attached bathroom, before returning with a wet cloth. He quickly wiped me down, cleaning me with gentle strokes before tossing the clothes, and the rag, into the hamper by the door. He then crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around my torso and snuggling into my hair, breathing deeply.

Soon enough, his breathing had grown deep and slow, and I couldn’t fight the smile that broke across my face. Blush crept its way there as well.

Shortly after, I fell asleep, exhaustion creeping into my bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clears throat* well um.... That happened... I uh.... Bye.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin goes out to Eat with Mikasa, and Erwin shows up.. Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Have some Erwin p.o.v. I'm sorry if he sounds a little too OOC, but I've never really written his point of view before.   
> Anyway.  
> Thanks TO EVERYONE that left kudos, because it really makes me happy every time I check it and see just how many there are.  
> Also.  
> Everyone that commented, it means a LOT to me to have so many people leaving opinions.   
> AND.  
> To the few people (You'll understand) That commented on the last few chapters, you're welcome ;)
> 
> I LOVE WRITING ErwinxArmin.

~Armin~

“No, I can’t let that happen.” Mikasa growled, glaring at her phone menacingly. I let out a deep sigh, slowly releasing the straw of my smoothie from between my lips.

“What?” I exhaled, resting my cheek against my fist, slouching into the booth. The black haired girl glared up at me.

“Eren just told me he talked to Levi.” I took a slow breath, knowing exactly what was going to happen. I had rehearsed it in my mirror this morning, and then even had the audacity to run it over with Erwin, who pretended to be Mikasa.

Of course, we had planned this all out last night, before Levi went over to Eren’s to let his heart out. I had the idea to talk to Mikasa, which led to the idea, which was mine as well, for Levi to steal Eren’s phone when he woke up in the morning. He was supposed to send a non-revealing text to Mikasa before Eren awoke. Obviously, everything went as I expected (Eren forgiving him and all) and now finally, the pleasure was mine to sit and speak, calmly, with Mikasa.

 

~Erwin~

I sat several booths away from the window; thick rimmed glasses perched on my nose, a deep brown fedora placed atop my head. Levi called it my pedophile outfit, but I liked to think I looked ‘unsuspicious’ in this attire.  I had followed Armin to brunch, sneaking my way into the eatery without him or his ‘date’ seeing me.

Of course, I knew the plan. He was to eat with Mikasa, calm her down, and persuade her to accept Eren and Levi as a couple. But, I had the slight fear, call me paranoid, that Armin would get into trouble.

Mikasa could be, as I had been told, extremely dangerous when angered. From what Armin said, she has never purposely hurt him or Eren, but, he had clarified that it had happened once or twice before.

 

I watched as the raven reached for her bag, pulling out a sleek phone, before the entire area around her seemed to darken. I shivered, raising my menu slightly as Armin’s eyes seemed to drift towards my direction. I peeked around the edge, letting out a deep breath, seeing as Armin had pointed his direction towards Mikasa once more.

 

~Armin~

“Mikasa-“

“No, Armin. This is not okay. He’s an asshole. He’s a total dick-“

“’Kasa-“  
“He always seems to have a stick shoved up his ass, and he’s a total clean freak-“

“Mika-“

“I can’t even fathom what he’s forced Eren to do, and he’s deceived him once again, making him think he’s a great guy. God I ha-“

“GOD DAMMIT MIKASA!” I yelled, slamming my fists down on the table, the image of Levi shivering, heartbroken. I hadn’t realized how angry, or loud, I had gotten, but then entire eatery had gone silent. “Let’s talk about this outside.” I whispered, seething as I stared into her shocked blue-gray orbs. She only blinked and nodded, and I forced the guilty feeling away.

I strolled silently out the door, ignoring the strange feeling that someone was watching me. The moment I heard the door clink behind Mikasa, I turned on her, fuming.

“Armin…” She whispered, confused slightly.

“Listen Mikasa, I love you and all, but you’re being a total bitch. Open your eyes, please. You can’t keep going on and on about something that is so biased. You only know one side of the story, and let me tell you, I know both. Hell, I know all three damn sides. Wait, know, I know all four. I know yours, mine, Levi’s, and even Eren’s.” I took a deep breath, fighting off the idea that I was going to mess up. I had to do this.

“Armin, you don’t understand. I’m trying to help Eren. He doesn’t need someone like that in his life. You, out of all people should under-“ Before I could stop myself, skin connecting with skin rang through the chilled air. Widened eyes stared into mine, but I ignored it. My hand stayed where it had struck her cheek, my eyes directed at the ground. My heart pumped painfully in my chest.

“Don’t. Bring. That. Up.” I whispered, dropping my hand before concentrating again on the reason I had begun with. “You’re not helping anyone but yourself. Eren is being torn in half knowing that his sister isn’t on his side on this one. You never asked his opinion on Annie, yet you barge in on his love life as if it’s your business to wrap him up and keep him away from every person that could possibly ever hurt him. Unless he asks you for your idea, don’t fucking give it!” Again, I was breathing heavily as I glared at her. I could tell by the look in her eyes that this was obviously not my normal behavior, and I honestly knew it wasn’t. But, I had reached out to help Levi, and Eren.

Seeing Levi in such a way sent me down memory lane. I didn’t want anyone hurting because of someone else. It’s no one else’s place to input their opinion on anything that isn’t their own choice, unless asked otherwise.

“Mikasa, I think you should apologize to both Eren, and Levi.” Before she could protest, I held up my hand. “I’m not saying you have to like Levi. Just… Apologize.” I ended in a whisper, unable to manage anything else.

“I’m sorry…” Mikasa muttered, nodding softly before pulling me into a hug. I tried to ignore the bright red mark on her cheek. I had slapped her fairly hard, and now, finally, the guilt was bubbling to the surface.

“I’m so sorry for hitting you.” I whispered.

“No, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have brought… Him… Up. And I also shouldn’t involve myself in Eren’s relationships unless he asks. Thank you…” I could tell it was hurting her to admit it. She had always been such a motherly figure for Eren, and I understood slightly why she would do what she did. But, I still couldn’t justify the bullshit she had come up with two years prior against Levi.

 

~Erwin~

I sat with my hands clenched, my eyes wide as I stared at Armin, his head dropped, his hand elevated in the air where it had connected with Mikasa’s face. I waited, watching for any sort of reaction, but soon enough his hand dropped and he continued to speak. I couldn’t shake the feeling that she had brought something terrible up. Armin would have never hit her unless she had touched over something so raw and painful. I fought the urge to stand and walk out the door, but soon enough, Mikasa had responded, pulling Armin into a hug only a best friend could receive. Soon enough, Mikasa scurried in, heading back to the table while Armin walked towards me.

My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn’t help but think he had figured me out. I had replaced my menu with a book while they were fighting outside, so I buried my nose into it, hoping that he wouldn’t see me. Of course, he walked straight past me, moving through the bathroom door. I exhaled deeply, setting down my book for a second to nod and smile at the waitress, who had arrived with my food. When the bathroom door reopened, I raised my book again, adjusting my hat slightly as Armin wandered towards my table. He stepped closer, passing me without a second glance.

“Nice hat, Captain America.” I froze, my eyes rising up, my head twisting around to stare as I practically dropped my book. Armin hadn’t stopped, but he of course had spoken to me. I watched him as he took his seat across from Mikasa, his eyes catching mine. He smirked devilishly, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

I crossed my legs slowly, turning around and blinking at my food, my appetite suddenly taking an unexpected turn. I jumped slightly when my phone buzzed.

**Are you going to follow me home, as well? ;)**

**-Armin**

I took a deep breath, feeling my stomach heat up slightly. Luckily, I had always been the one to be able to keep a well enough facade when I was turned on... at least, until it came to Armin.

**Also, I can’t decide if I like that outfit. Maybe it will help me out if I see it on my floor as well.**

**-Armin**

With that, I stood from the booth, threw a fifty dollar bill on the table, strode across the room, took Armin by the arm, and dragged him kicking and squirming from the eatery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. What a great way to end that chapter. Anyway, I might be ending this story in several more chapters, unless of course, I have some sort of brilliant idea that will keep this story going.   
> I appreciate all the support, comments, kudos, and everything ^~^ I hope you're really enjoying this story~  
> Bye for now, I'll see you next time!!!!
> 
> P.S. I really don't have any 'update schedule' so I really do apologize for such a hellish sort of timing for all my chapters cx


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :(

Eren~

The sound of loud thumping woke me from the dream I just happened to have had. The dream consisted of Levi coming straight to my apartment, breaking down infront of my very eyes, and then when push came to shove.. Let's just say it was a very vivid and sexy dream.

Groaning, I rolled off the corner of the bed, catching myself on my hands and knees before slowly standing straight. I took a single step out of my room, and my heart seemed to burst in my chest.

Levi was standing at my door, talking to Armin.

What was Levi doin-

No.

My cheeks grew warm as I stared, my eyes latching onto Levi's bare back. Apparently he'd left his shirt where ever it landed. That, or he couldn't find it.

"Eren." I jumped slightly. "Why are you staring?" And just like that, Levi twisted his head to the side, looking at me with silver eyes, piercing me a single gaze. My heart stuttered and for a second, I believed that it wouldn't start going again.

"I-I... I forgot you were here?" I said quietly, averting my eyes from his lower back and ass.

"You forgot I was here?" Levi repeated, nodding at the guy in the doorway before closing the door. "Now how do you do that? Was the sex not extraordinary? Have you already forgotten that, too?" The entire time Levi spook, he'd been inching forward, his voice loosing volume, and it was barely audible by the time his body was inches from mine.

"No... It was... It was too good to be true... Thought.. Dream." I sighed, my cheeks lighting up anew as he locked his eyes with mine. Levi snickered before turning away, but before he did he ran his fingers down my jaw line. Once again, my eyes attached themselves to Levi's rear, my pupils dilating. I shook myself slightly. "Who was at the door?" I asked quietly, falling in line behind him.

"I don't know, I guess it was the wrong apartment that he came into, because he had no idea you were gay."

"Hey!" I stopped, watching his shoulder shake in a silent laughter.

"What? Everyone in the entire town knows you're gay, Eren." Levi's eyes flashed, and my knees almost gave out. How could one man be so fucking attractive.

"Right..." I whispered, blinking several times before registering the fact that something was buzzing on the counter. "Shit." I lunged for it, htting the green button even though I didn't know the number.

"Is this Eren Yeager?" I blinked once at the sound of the woman's voice. She seemed as if.. she were sad.

"Yes ma'am." I breathed out, my stomach beginning to tie itself in knots.

"I'm so sorry to tell you, but there's been an accident." Tears began to well in my eyes. "You were on her emergency list, the only name that was listed. I'm so sorry, Mr. Yeager, but Mikasa Ackerman passed this morning."

"What." I swallowed, my eyebrows furrowing "H-How? She... She can't..." The phone slipped from my hand, hitting the ground with a loud crash, the screen spidering with cracks.

"Eren!" Levi was at my side in a second, catching me as I swayed. My fingers curled around his shoulders, my nails biting into the flash. "Eren, what's going on?" Levi whispered in my ear, his voice cracking slightly. When I didn't answer, he bent down and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes. My name is Levi Ackerman."

"Why is Eren crying?" He barked out, Causing me to cringe slightly.

"What?" Levi's voice lowered in volume. "How?"

"I-I understand." Levi whispered before ending the call. His hands found their way under my knees, and he lifted me up. He carried me into the living room and laid me down on the couch before rushing towards the bathroom.

"She... No." I mumbled to myself. "She couldn't." I covered my eyes with my arm, tears matting against my flesh.

"Eren..." Levi returned with a wet towel and a shirt. "I-I have to go.. I'll be back though. Please don't move. Try and rest. Please." HIs voice was desperate, and even if wanted to move, I don't think I could.

 

~Levi~

I ran down the stairs, pulling out my cell and clicking on Hange's number, placing it up to my ear. She answered on the second ring.

"Hange, I need you to get everyone Eren knew and gather them up at your office. Something terrible has happened." Before she could even answer, I hung up and shoved my phone into my pocket. By the time I made it to my car, my hands were shivering and my eyes were tearing up.

I don't know how fast I drove, but I made it down to Hange's office before anyone else. Busting through the front, I ran straight back into Hange's office, my face flushed, his eyes allowing a tear to flow down his cheek.   
Levi, what the hell is going on?" Hange's eyes held absolutely no happiness.

"It's... It's MIkasa... She..." His throat closed up. Everytime he blinked, he saw Eren's crumbling face.

"She what?" I twisted around, my eyes widening slightly at the others standing in the doorway. Jean was the one who had spoken. I took a deep breath, leaned against Hange's desk, and closed my eyes.

"Eren got a call this morning." I started, my palms beginning to shake. "It was from an unknown number... Mikasa's dead..." Jean's jaw clenched, his fists tightening. Marco stepped back, his eyes wide and filled with tears. Krista and Ymir were hugging, Krista's shoulders heaving terribly. But, the one face that made my body freeze, was the outmost terrorized, depressed, and traumatic face, and it was placed perfectly on Armin's face. Armin's back hit the wall before he turned and sprinted from the area. "I-I.... I stopped myself, looking away. There was nothing I could say, nothing I could do.

Hange's hand had found my arm, her fingers gripping tight as she shivered. "Does her father know?" I shrugged.

:I don't know.. I just... I don't think so."

 

`~Armin~

I slammed through the front doors of the building, my eyesight already becoming blurry as I ran down the sidewalk, cold wind wiping at my face and streaking tears across me cheeks. I had no idea where I was going, but I couldn't stand to look at everyone anymore. Before I could come up with a plan, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out.

H-Hello?" I whispered, my voice cracking terribly

"Baby? what's wrong?" Erwin's voice was almost professional as he spoke.   
"It's... Mikasa...." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"What? What about her? Is she alright?"

"No.. No Erwin, she's not."

"Where are you, I'm coming to get you."

"On the corner of Carla and Bismuth." I breathed, turning off my phone as I hung up.

Almost no time passed when Erwin pulled up, his rubber almost ramping the sidewalk.

"Get in." Erwin's blue eys sparkled with concern. I just nodded, crawling into the passenger side. One long look at Erwin, and the damn broke.

~Eren~

I stared at the ceiling, my arm over my mouth as I sobbed quietly, shaking my head and blinking, trying to make the facts go away. How had she died? Was it a car accident? What about a murder? Did she... No, she'd never do that to us.

I heard the door open, and my heart stuttered.

"Levi?" I crocked, sitting up and looking over the top of the couch.

"I'm here baby." I could tell Levi had been crying as well.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to inform your friends... Armin took it the hardest. He ran out." Levi walked around the couch and slumped down near my feet, laying down and pushing his face into my chest. "I'm so sorry Eren." He whispered.

"It's not y-your fault... Sh-shit happens right?"

"Eren...." He shook his head, inhaling deeply. "What are we going to do?" His voice was muffled, but I understood him clearly.

"I need to tell my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, and the fact that this is kind of a shitty chapter, but I'll be wrapping it up soon. I hope you didn't lose patience with me or anything.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This contains mentions of attempted/slightly attempted suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... This story should be wrapping up in the next few chapters, but I might start a series of one-shots and drabbles for this story.   
> When the time comes, I'll be taking suggestions and stuff :3  
> but for now lets get back to the sadness

~Armin~

_My calves pressed against the cold concrete, my yes turned down towards the practically black water, the roar of the motors in the dam filled my ears. My eyes were brimming with tears, my stomach cheek and neck throbbing. I could feel the trickle of blood dipping down into my clavicle, mixing with my few stray tears._

_Who would have ever thought I'd end up here, so ready to jump._

_I could do it._

_I could just push myself forward, and it'd be all over._

_My eyes turned up to the sky, taking in the slight overcast, and the glowing orange and pinks at the horizon. It was beautiful day._

_It reminded me of a quote Mikasa had always told me and Eren. 'Life is cruel and unforgiving, yet so beautiful'._

_She was right. Life was cruel. My life was cruel. But the beauty of my surroundings helped numb the pain._

_Sighing, I wiped away my tears, a new sense of numb filling my body, my mind fuzzing over. It would all be over soon, right?_

_The fall alone could kill me, and even if it didn't, smacking into that water would be like crashing into concrete. The pain wouldn't even register. I'd be dead without even really knowing it._

_I let out a breath, pressing my palms flat against the dam, closing my eyes as my muscles began to contract-_

_"Armin."_

"Armin." I twisted around, tears flowing down my cheeks, my eyes connecting with dark blues.

"E-Erwin?" I whispered, my body reacting a second later by springing forward, running straight into his chest and burying my face into his breast bone.

"Shh..." His fingers contacted my hair, stroking the wind tossled tangles all while holding me together.

"Why?" I sobbed, my very being cracking and tearing at the seam, the only thing holding me together were two arms, wrapped protectively around me.

"I don't know." He pressed his lips against the top of my head, pulling away slightly to strip off his jacket and drape it over my shoulders. "You're freezing."

"I can't feel it." I mumbled, allowing him to walk me back to his car. He opened my door, closing it behind me after I sat down. The smell of him surrounded me, and, somehow, it eased some muscles and my body seemed to stop shaking. It helped.

He sat in his own seat, closing the door behind him before starting the engine. I stayed quiet as he made it back to the main road, my eyes flicking around outside the window.

"Armin..." I didn't look at him, my fingers just tightened around the large jacket, pulling it closer to me. He sighed, taking a slightly abrupt turn, turning the opposite direction of my apartment, and even his.

"Erwin?" He didn't reply, and I glanced at the mph needle, which was steadily crawling up the numbers. "W-Where are we going?"

"Armin, remember what I told you I did when my father died?"

"Yes." My  voice came out crackled, my chest shakily filling with air. "You left town for two days. Went wherever you could." I sighed. "Erwin, I can-"  
"Armin, we aren't leaving town. Not for long, anyway." Erwin's voice was soft, his eyes flicking to meet mine. Just the connection seemed to mend the cracks in my mentality.

"Then where are we going?" I whispered, curiously looking out the window, which now showed grassy fields. Fields for miles and miles, a beautiful place undisturbed by human means.

"You'll see." I nodded, curling into a ball in the passenger seat, my eyes already drooping. I didn't realize that I was exhausted.

~

By the time my eyes opened again, shadows danced around, a light glow coming from an orange light not far from where I was. I sat up, twisting around, registering the fact the sun had gone down, meaning I had to have slept for over ten hours.

Swallowing, I opened the car door, making sure the jacket was still wrapped around my shoulders before approaching the light, which I know realized was a fire.

"Come here Armin." Erwin called from beside the fire, his blue eyes glowing when he looked at me.

Without hesitating, I stepping close to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel my body breaking down again, my mind catching up with itself.

"W-Why are we out here?" I asked shakily.

"Solitude." He replied, and I looked up, confused. His smile was sad when he replied to my unasked question. "No body likes mourning in public. That, and letting some emotions out in a large amount sometimes helps." I nodded.

"Are we camping out here?"

"If you want." I nodded, snuggling deeper into his hold. He sat down, pulling me into his lap, his grip tightening around my waist. I swallowed, pulling away slightly to look him in the eye.

"What if I want to just forget for a night?" I breathed, my eyes searching his. Confusion clouded his face for a second. "Please..." His eyes flicked down to my lips as recognition filtered in.

"Armin-" I placed my finger on his lips.

"Erwin, I'm falling apart right now. I don't want to think about any of this right now. She was my best friend, and I don't want to picture life without her. Please." His eyes flickered with a broken look before he nodded, holding onto me as he stood up. He set me on my feet, pointed towards the car while grabbing a gallon of water and a thick stick. I nodded, heading towards the car, opening the back door, folding down the back seats before climbing in and closing the door. Several minutes later of me sitting in the rear of the car, my chest heaving as I tried not to think, Erwin opened the door and crawled in.

"Armin..." I felt a hand caress my cheek, pulling me forward. "I love you.." His voice was husky, his eyes shaded over as he kissed me softly. I kissed back, sighing as my heart went numb. I nodded slightly, my fingers curling into his hair and pulling him down, laying my head against the jacket I'd folded up. He pulled his shirt off with a quick movement, setting it by the jacket. I shucked my own shirt, running shaky fingers down his chest before wrapping my hand behind his neck and puling him into a more forceful kiss.  He breathed heavily, his fingers trailing down my stomach towards my jeans, both of us trying hard to speed up but slow down at the same time.

Erwin unbuttoned my jeans, yanking them down, my breath hitching in my throat at the slight chill. He quickly got rid of the rest of cloth that covered both of our bodies. For a second, he stayed hovering over me, his eyes locked with me.

"I'll take care of you, forever and always." He whispered, before recapturing lips for a second, pulling away to wet his fingers in his mouth. He thoroughly coated them before pulling them out and moving them against my muscle, making eye contact before slowly pushing forward.

Any thought that existed before this disappeared as the tip of his finger ghosted directly over my prostate, Erwin's memory of my body preceding to be correct. I groaned, oblivious when he inserted another digit, my body rocking my hips to the pace he'd set, his fingers stretching my muscle, and fogging my mind. I hummed as he pulled away, spitting on his hand and coating his member, pressing it back against my hole, his eyes connecting once again with mine as he pushed forward. My eyes closed as he sank in to the base, and my fingers immediately came up to tap his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, and he pulled back, only to push back in. I groaned, ignoring the pain that spiked up my spine. His pace started slow and deep, setting a specific rhythmic pattern, every three pumps was a quick snap of the hips that had me mewling and clawing at his back. The intimacy was almost overwhelming as he deepened his thrust, picking up the pace slightly, moving my legs from his ribcage to his shoulders, leaning further over me, his breath ghosting my lips. His hand found my member, grasping the base and stroking me in rhythm with his thrusts.

I could feel my body flair, my stomach curling like a spring the closer I came to my climax.

"E-Erwin..." I moaned, his hips snapping forward harshly, burying to the hilt, ramming directly into my prostate. My jaw went slack as I fell over, every muscle clenching in my body as I cried out, seconds later Erwin followed.

He slowly pulled out, flopping over onto his back, his arm thrown over his head onto the small crevice between the flattened back seats and the front ones, pulling out a thick blanket and a towel. He handed me the small towel, and I took it, mopping up the mess on my stomach before handing it to him. He did the same before covering both of us with the blanket, pulling me into his grasp. I sighed, unable to shake the fatigue that fogged my entire body. My eyes drooped without my consent, closing into black.

"I love you..." Was the last think I heard before falling into a dark nothing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know... sorry :/


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly weird, it jumps around a lot, and Idk if I even like it, but it's the final chapter.  
> There MIGHT be an epilogue afterwards, but idk yet. ENJOY THE ENDING

~Eren~

Five days later, I was leaning against Levi, my vision blurry, my bottom lip trembling as I watched my only sibling lower into the ground. I could hear Armin beside me, crying loudly against Erwin's chest. My father stood behind me, his hand rested on my shoulder, his fingers shaking slightly. Levi tightened his grip on my arm, his eyes flicking up to mine several times, but I didn't register any of it. I couldn't stop staring, and Levi had to practically yank me forward to let my fistful of dirt go.

 

I didn't even realize that everyone had left, Levi and I being the last two standing in the cemetery.

"It's getting cloudy." Levi's voice pierced my thoughts.

"Mmm." I hummed, feeling his arm loosen as he transitioned from my bicep to my hand, his fingers tangling with mine.

"It might rain." His voice was casual, low and quiet as he spoke.

"Do you want to leave?" I whispered, looking down at him, my eyes blurring.

"I'll only leave if you want to." He paused, squeezing my hands gently. "I'll stay as long as you want me too." I nodded.

"We can go now..." He nodded, humming quietly and pulling me slightly away. I followed him silently, letting go of his hand to crawl into the passenger seat. He got in and started the car, his hand automatically clutching at mine as he pulled out of the drive and onto the main road, his eyes flicking over to me every few minutes.

"Are we going to your place or mine?" He asked quietly, and I shrugged. I hadn't been over to my apartment since the news came, I'd been staying with Levi. I'm sure Armin had been doing the same with Erwin.

"My place it is." Levi declared, turning at the exit and passing through a yellow light.

"Okay." I curled my legs up to my chest, tightening my grip on Levi's hand as I looked out the window, breathing slowly as we drove, the car silent.

By the time we made it to the house, I was exhausted, my eyelids drooping.

"Do you want me to cook some dinner?" Levi asked, walking with me through the door. I just shook my head.

"No, I'm tired." Levi just nodded, walking me to the bedroom, being that I was leaning on him heavily. When he sat me down on the bed, I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm so pathetic." I mumbled, and he grabbed my cheeks, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't say that."

"But I don't get it. Why are you so patient? I'm a wreck.." He shook his head.

"Stop, Eren. This isn't something I'd ever be impatient with. I love you, Eren. I don't care if I have to take care of you until we're eighty. I'll do it." I choked on my air, fresh tears coming to my eyes.

"But-" He silenced me with a peck on the lips, his fingers making their way around the back of my neck, massaging them in circles, the touch calming my nerves and my doubts, my entire body going lax.

"I. Love. You." He enunciated each word with a kiss, laying me back on my back.

"I love you so much Levi..." I mumbled against his lips, my hands curling around his lower arms, pulling him down closer to me. He ended up on top, his lips curling up into a half smiled. "Mmm I'm tired." I mumbled, and Levi laughed.

"Yeah, that's why we're in here, isn't it?" I nodded, flipping onto my side, Levi coming with me. He glanced up at my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"I can't believe how much we've been through... Together, I mean." I whispered, my eyes still locked with his silver ones. "You've always been right there for me... It makes me think that I don't deserve you."

"Eren, we deserve each other. We've been through too much, and we deserve to be happy." I nodded slightly, my lips turning up. Levi grinned too, pressing a short lived kiss to my lips before snuggling up to my chest. "If you have a bad dream, wake me up." I nodded, burying my nose into his hair.

"I promise I will."

 

~Jean~

 To me, it was strange, watching everyone go on, day by day, filling in the broken pieces of their lives, not seeming to pay attention to those who couldn't quite find the right shapes to their own broken puzzles. Marco was the first to notice how much MIkasa's death had effected me, although, he didn't seem to understand. Yes, I was in love with Marco, but saying that didn't and wouldn't ever change the fact that I loved Mikasa first.

Three months drug on, and I watched Eren fill his cavity with Levi. He never went anywhere without the short man. Armin tended to do the same with Erwin, yet there tended to be times where he was seen without his blonde partner. It seemed weird to see them all in public, laughing and talking normally, and anyone who passed by would obviously think that absolutely nothing was wrong with them. Or me, for the matter.

But, I could see it. I could even see it in myself. The grinding pain in everyone's eyes, the struggle in their smile, or the frog in their throat that they continuously swallowed. No one was good. Everyone was hurting, yet, unfortunately, I showed it the most.

I felt like I was just an onlooker, a passerby that just happened to know everyone's story, yet, I wasn't hardly a part of it. I was just the audience, even the narrator at times.

At the brink of six months, Eren would show up at work without Levi, and Armin could smile without looking like he was about to cry. Connie and Sasha tended to make more frequent visits to the dinner, or even my shared apartment. But, I didn't see any change in myself. I could tell that Marco saw the same thing.

When a year finally passed, Eren was truly laughing again. Armin was back to acing every class, and his snide, humorous remarks came back.

But I stayed the same...

Marco's eyes seemed to dull when he looked at me, and the gleam of something that almost looked like pity took it's place in his gaze. It hurt me to see that in him, but, I guess I really did deserve it. I was wallowing, more than I had when Marco almost died. All I could hope for was that he'd understand.

When the summer rolled back around, Marco finally broke.

"Jean, what is going on?" He'd said. "You look terrible, and you rarely ever talk. The only time you leave the apartment is to go to work, or go to class. You're scaring me." At that, he'd thrown his arms in the air, as if he were done with it.

"I'm sorry." Was all I had said, which ended with him kissing me and breaking into tears.

"You're killing me, Jean. I want my boyfriend back. I want my lover back. I want YOU back." He spoke with sorrow, with conviction. And if my heart could have crumbled more, it would have. I wasn't just ignoring my own needs, I had realized, but I was killing the last bit of hope I had left.

"I... I don't know what to do." That phrase ended up with me going to a group counselling session, one that Hange had set up. I went almost religiously for a month, and somehow, it helped. Not a whole lot, but Marco told me that my eyes were no longer dead.

I was regaining my color, he'd said.

Weeks passed, and every end of each one, Marco would make a simple comment, usually relating to my eyes, that seemed to place a tiny piece of my heart back where it belonged. By the end of the second year after Mikasa died, I could finally smile, and I actually wanted to get out.

I took Marco out to dinner almost every week, and we ended up spending out time in bed awake almost every night.

He'd made the comment, one morning, that seemed to stitch every piece that had found its way back to its original spot in place. He'd said "I've finally got my Jean back." It was simple, quiet, and said over the brim of his coffee mug, but it put color back into my world, into my life.

I never thought, two years ago, that I'd ever be close to who I was before. But, somehow, not only I, but everyone else around me seemed to fall back into their normal lives. Almost, anyway.

There were still nights where I'd lie awake and cry, or I'd receive a call from either Levi, Eren, or Armin, saying that something was wrong. Levi tended to call to ask for advice on how to make Eren stop crying, even though they've been dating for so long its strange to think he still hasn't figured that out. Eren typically calls when Levi's at work, or out of town, (He'd managed to take over his father's company) and needed some sort of company. And Armin rarely called, but when he did, it was in the middle of the night. He'd always say that he didn't want to wake Erwin up for a petty conversation, but he was entirely okay with waking me up for one. The conversations usually were short lived, spoken nearly one sided. Armin normally said some sort of memory he'd been thinking about, or he'd tell me about his dream he'd have, and then he'd hang up after telling me to have a nice night.

Other than that, it was normal.

The only person that I never saw again, was Annie. She seemed to disappear after Mikasa's funeral, and even there she stood in the back, in between two men I'd never met. It wasn't like I needed to get to know her, being that I'd never truly had a conversation with her, and even when Mikasa was alive, she was rarely in town to hang out with the group.

But, for some reason, I found it strange. I tried once, to call the number that belonged to her. It went straight to voicemail. Even though it bugged me, I never asked Eren about it, even though now I still think I should. The only person I told my thoughts to about Annie was Marco. He mirrored my curiosity, yet, at the same time he thought it was just a normal reaction for a girlfriend to have. We weren't friends, so it made sense that she didn't contact us ever.

`

~Five years later, Ominous P.O.V~

Eren tightened the tie around his neck, his breath shaking as he stared in the mirror. He felt strange, wearing a suit.

"You'll do fine." Jean spoke from behind him, his teeth gleaming from under his lip. His fingers twisted the ring on his left hand sentimentally. "It's a lot easier than you'd think, I promise." Eren returned his smiled, yet his eyes showed nervousness and uncertainty.

"What if I trip?" His voice cracked. "Levi would never let it go."

"You won't trip. One foot in front of the other, buddy." Eren slowly nodded, flinching slightly at the knocking on the door.

"Are you guys ready?" Marco asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah baby." Jean replied, smirking. "But you might want to grab a bucket, Eren looks like he's about to puke." Jean snickered at the look Eren gave him.

"Don't worry Eren." Marco stepped into the door. He smiled. "You're going to do just fine. All you have to do is repeat the words given to you." Eren took a deep breath, looking back to the mirror.

"It's weird..." He glanced at his shoes. "The last time I actually thought about my wedding, I pictured Mikasa straightening my tie and telling me I'll do fine." He stared at his reflection. "Its weird, how things happen, and their consequences effect every event after it's initial happening."

Everyone stayed quiet, all looking at the ground.

"Come on!" Sasha appeared behind Marco. "You look wonderful!" She grinned. "But we have to get moving! Come on guys, the show is about to begin!" Everyone followed her out, Marco and Jean in front of Eren. By the time the pianist began the wedding march, Eren was clinging onto his father's arm, breathing shallowly as they strode down the isles. Levi took his breath away.

And he did it again, when he said 'I do.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... First chapter... I know it went from really serious to slightly comical but that's thepoint. It's showing your how Eren deals with his day :3 anyway, I need to know if you want this to continue... So yeah :3 leave comments and Kudos!! Thank you !!


End file.
